Lágrima de Dios
by Akari Etsu
Summary: Un nuevo caso se presenta ante el pequeño detective aunque esta muy intrigado, tiene una sensación extraña que no se le despega... ¿Qué pasará?
1. 1 - Noche

**¡Bienvenidos y bienvenid s!**

**Este es mi primer fic de Conan que publico en esta página. Yo he leído muchos de los que hay escritos en esta página y quiero felicitarles a todos ¡Son geniales! Espero que también les guste el mio, aunque soy algo novata de momento... **

**A lo referente al fic intentaré actualizar semanalmente.**

**Espero que comenten, que me anima a seguir escribiendo:)**

**Bye, bye!**

1 - NOCHE

Era una nublada noche, donde el espectador se le hacia casi nula la visión del cielo de Japón Parecía que en cualquier momento empezara a llover y no parara hasta al amanecer. Allí estaba yo en la segunda planta de la agencia de detective Mouri. En la casa se respiraba un aire bastante silencioso, suave y tranquilo. Cuando de repente escuché una voz que interrumpió mi lectura:

- Conan vamos a cenar. -Dijo Ran de buen humor.

Yo hice caso sin rechistar. Empezamos a comer la cena. En la mesa había un plato de arroz y otro de pescado que desprendía un olor delicioso, aunque Ran no sabe cocinar muy bien, la cena estaba exquisita.

- Papa, mañana que es viernes, por la noche iré con Sonoko y unas amigas a ver una película al cine, ¿te acuerdas?

Kogoro la miro y no contesto. Estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo como un desesperado.

- ¿Oye Ran que película iréis a ver? -Pregunté yo, ya que nadie más le hacia caso.

- Una romántica, que últimamente esta teniendo mucho éxito entre las chicas. Se titula "Todo puede ser eterno, hasta el amor". El argumento de la película es de un hombre que quiere proteger a la mujer que ama, ya que a este le persiguen unos mafiosos que quieren acabar un su vida. Aunque se ven poco, cuando lo hacen el hombre siempre se muestra muy frío con la mujer... -suspiró.- No se porque pero me siento identificada con ella... -y sus ojos fueron a parar al suelo.

Me había quedado sin respuesta alguna, lo sucedido era parecido al que me encontraba. A continuación Ran volvió a preguntar:

- Papa ¿te acuerdas o no?

- Sí, sí pero llévate al mocoso. Así podre ver el concierto de Yoko mañana. - Dijo Kogoro muy entusiasmado.

- Bueno si Conan quiere puede venir. ¿Te parece bien?- Me pregunto Ran muy contenta y parecía que había olvidado el comentario anterior.

- Me parece que no voy a ir... he quedado con el Dr. Agase. - Contesté, no me apetecía ir a ver esa película. Ese tipo de películas no son de mi agrado.

- Bueno no pasa nada Conan. - Dijo Ran algo desilusionada.- Bueno es verdad que tu solo tienes 7 años y la película que voy a ver no es para niños. -me miró y concluyó- Otro día iremos a ver una película infantil con tus amigos.

Yo hice que estaba de acuerdo con la cabeza, pero me había sentado mal eso que solo tenía 7 años, pero bueno que más da. Kogoro igualmente estaba contentísimo porque iba a poder ver a su Yoko Okyno.

Seguíamos comiendo, cuando escuchamos una débil música. Kogoro se percató que esa melodía, era procedente de su móvil. El hombre me miró.

- ¡Mocoso tráeme el móvil! Esta encima de la mesa de la agencia, corre ves a cogerlo. -Dijo con una voz no muy amistosa y marimandona.

- Papa, no le digas así las cosas, ¡hay que pedirlas bien! -Dijo Ran para defenderme.

- Conan vaga a por el móvil -Digo Kogoro con una voz mas suave por la reñida de su hija.

Yo medió obligado me levante y me dispuse a bajar. Mientras me acercaba a la puesta de salida pensé Kogoro es vago pero, esta vez se ha superado, creo que se lo tendría que hacer mirar y se me escapo una sonrisa en mi cara.

Cerré la puerta de la casa, bajé las pocas escaleras que había para llegar a la agencia y en menos de un minuto ya estaba en la puerta, giré el pestillo y entré.

Mientras entraba en la agencia, tuve la sensación que no me encontraba solo en la habitación y mi intuición me hizo quedarme en la puerta.

~Fin del capítulo: 1 - NOCHE~


	2. 2 - Encontrar

**¡Hola!**

**Como he visto que ha tenido bastante éxito la primera parte del fic aquí traigo otro capítulo.**

**También decirles que como estoy de vacaciones de navidad tengo más tiempo para actualizar, pero lo bueno se me acabará dentro de nada...**

**A lo referente al fic, solo quiero decir unas pequeñas cosillas:**

**- La historia esta escrita en primera persona y lo que sucede lo piensa Conan Edogawa.**

**- Cuando ponga u****n pensamiento de Conan lo pondré en _cursiva_.**

**Y me parece que hasta la fecha no tengo que avisarles de nada más y si tengo que decir algo ya avisaré.**

**Ah! También voy a contestar a las personas que me han dejado un comentario:**

**danitax-chan: **Bueno aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo y así sabrás que ocurre, espero que te sorprenda! Y gracias, me animo mucho tu alago. jajaja

**Mystery-thief: **Bua... muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad que me gustan que me den este tipo de criticas (aunque a veces me da rabia leerlas, aunque reconozco que son muy útiles para afrontar los fallo que cometo, jajaja). Estuve pensando con tu comentario y bueno como he dicho anteriormente pondré los pensamientos de Conan en cursiva. ¡Sin más espero que disfrutes del capítulo!

**Y solo decir que espero que también os guste a los que no me dejáis comentarios, va a ver si os animáis y dejáis uno (sin presión ¿eh, chicos? xD Entiendo que a veces da pereza escribir) yo os lo agradecería .. ¡Qué me anima a seguir escribiendo! (que pesada soy con eso, me parece que se va a convertir en mi eslogan, jajajaja)**

***Los personajes que utilizo en este fic son del derecho de Gosho Aoyama, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme y en mi tiempo de ocio***

**¡Qué lo disfruten!**

* * *

2 - ENCONTRAR

No sabía que pensar sobre el escenario que me rodeaba. No veía a nadie, todo estaba oscuro y no oía nada. La habitación estaba tranquila pero, yo no. Decidí abrir el interruptor de la luz que se encontraba en la entrada. Mientras hacia el gesto vi una sombra que desapareció. _Mi imaginación me está jugando una mala pasada,_ pensé y sin más pinché el interruptor. Al cabo de un segundo se iluminó la habitación con una amarillenta luz. No había nadie.

Me dirigí al pupitre de Kogoro para recoger el dichoso móvil y poder regresar arriba. Pero donde tenía que encontrarse el móvil había un sobre. No había nada escrito por delante o en dorso de este. Tuve un mal presagio y por mi curiosidad me dispuse a abrirla, aunque me parecía muy entraña la situación. Dentro del sobre había una carta escrita a ordenador donde había una clase de enigma. Empecé a leer, y cuando acabé me fijé que la firma era procedente del ladrón, Kaito Kid ya que se encontraba su nombre y logotipo al final.

Cuando acabé me puse a reflexionar todos los hechos sucedidos. _¿Eso significa que la sombra vista anteriormente era de Kaito Kid?, ¿Qué razón tenía Kid para dejar la carta en la agencia y no en comisaria como hacia normalmente? y ¿Porque Kid había robado el móvil del tio?_ me faltan pistas por saber. Ademas lo referente al contenido de la carta...

Mientras pensaba alguien me llamó.

- ¿Conan estás bien? -Era una voz femenina, dulce aunque algo nerviosa ya que estaba preocupada, por mi porque tardaba demasiado.

- Sí, Ran estoy bien -contesté- pero el móvil del tio Kogoro no lo encuentro.

Mientras hablaba Ran entró en la agencia y un poco asustada con la contestación que le había dado.

- Conan las cosas no se mueven solas, seguro que no has mirado bien. -dijo sonriendo y muy dulce.

Se acercó a mi y vio por si misma que el móvil no se encontraba en su sitio.

- Ran el móvil no esta pero, en su lugar he encontrado esta nota. - dije mostrándosela.

- ¡Es de Kaito Kid! Se la tenemos que enseñar a mi padre, vamos Conan. -dijo cogiéndome de la mano y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de un portazo.

Yo no dije nada, me limité a seguir a la chica, se me había enrojecido un poco las mejillas aunque no le dí importancia. Tenía un caso que necesitaba de mi ayuda. Subimos las escales y entramos en la casa.

- ¡Papa hemos encontrado una nota de Kaito Kid! -dijo Ran, nada más entrar en casa.

- ¿Ese ladronzuelo me ha enviado una nota? -preguntó.

- Sí, la he encontrado en el lugar donde tenía que estar tu móvil Kogoro. -dije metiéndome en el dialogo.

- ¡ Qué! ¿Me estas diciendo que no esta mi móvil. -dijo Kogoro algo nervioso por la perdida de su móvil.

- Creo que te lo a robado.

- Pues que ese ladronzuelo se preparé porque ahora es personal.-dijo serio pero a la misma vez soltó una carcajada al finalizar la oración.

_Jajaja... por favor Kogoro no me hagas reír Si tu lo pudieras atrapar los inspectores y detectives no se volverían locos con él._Y mientras lo pensaba puse una cara de lo más payasa y estúpida.

- ¿Tio, pero necesitarías saber que pone en la carta? -dije yo para quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara.

- A ver enséñamela, -mientras extendía su mano para que se la diera.- seguro que no será difícil para el gran detective Mouri.

Se la entregue y Kogoro empezó a leerla en voz alta.

"Tengo seis hermanos, mi padre fue Kan'eiji

tengo recuerdos marcados en mi corazón.

Habrá que ir pisando huevos

ya que hay juegos que son mejores dejarlos a los niños.

Kaito Kid, El mago de la luna plateada."

- ¡De que va este Kid! ¿Me pone una adivinanza? -dijo Kogoro muy sarcástico, aunque por su reacción supe que no había entendido la finalidad de la nota.

- ¿Ya sabes que nos quiere decir? -preguntó Ran.

- Más o menos. -_mentira, seguro que no sabía ni por donde empezar, aunque por esta vez no había dado una de sus estúpidas soluciones_- Pero lo que no acabo de entender es eso de Kan'eiji, ¿como voy a saber todos los nombres de los hombres? -hizo un descanso, Como se nota que el tio Kogoro no sabe mucho de historia...- ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!

- Aaahh... -dije con un bostezo que se había apoderado de mi boca- tengo mucho sueño me parece que me voy a ir a dormir...-y concluí- Buenas noches.

Me fui a la cama y Ran me siguió. Me ayudó a ponerme en la cama y me arrapó, después me dio un besó en la mejilla. _Soy el adolescente más feliz del mundo._

- Buenas noches Conan y que sueños con los angelitos. -dijo la chica dulcemente- Duerme bien que mañana hay que ir a la escuela.

- Y tu también que duermas bien, Ran.

Ella con una sonrisa en la cara se fue de la habitación.

Me encontraba acurrucado en mi cama, mientras oía a Ran diciéndole a su padre que era tarde y que se tenía que acostar, pero el tio no le hacía ni caso. Estaba obsesionado en averiguar el enigma de Kid.

Aunque me intriga mucho la nota, ahora lo que debía hacer era dormir. Ademas tenía una idea aproximada acerca del significado de la carta, aunque aún tenia que cuadrar algunos detalles. Mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras, me quedé dormido acompañado de la lluvia que empezaba a deslizarse por el tejado y bajaba por las paredes exteriores de la casa.

~Fin del capítulo: 2 - ENCONTRAR~

* * *

**Bueno, bueno se está poniendo interesante ¿no?**

**A lo referente a la nota quizá no le veis mucho sentido (porque he intentado hacerla enrevesada ya que me encanta cuando Kid hace difíciles sus cartas xD tonterías mías jajajaja), pero es un lugar real de Japón. Haber si alguien se anima y hace una deducción.**

**Espero actualizar pronto (a ver si el tiempo me lo permite, ya que tengo un montón de ideas bajo la manga) **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. 3 - Carta

**Hola! Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de mi fic.**

**Bueno ahora le toca el turno de contestar a las personas que me han dejado un review y han hecho posible que siga con la historia:)**

**Mystery-thief: **Bonjour! Me alegra que te hayas puesto a investigar sobre la carta de Kid y te tengo que decir que la deducción esta muy bien! Solo te quedaron algunos detalles por saber, aunque muchos de elles son inventados por mi xD Pero buena educación! Espero que disfrutes del capítulo!

**Laurii19: **Hello! Me encanta que te guste mi fic! Y bueno a lo referente al tuyo ya me lo he leído (cuando me dejaste el review me lo estaba acabando de leer, pero te quería dejar un comentario cuando me lo acabará). Tengo que decirte que me esta enganchando, te animo a que sigas con la historia! Disfruta del fic;)

**Lady Paper: **Hola! Qué ilusión me hace que la gente haga sus propias deducciones, y te invito para que lo leas para que veas si has deducido bien! Pero se ha de una forma o otra, me encanta que la gente de su opinión;)

**V1ct099h66: **Hola;) Como te he dicho aquí traigo la continuación y espero que me des tu opinión! Espero que lo disfrutes ya que este capítulo ha sido de los más enrevesados que he escrito;)

**Y en general quisiera decir que este capítulo ha salido más extenso que en comparación con los dos anteriores pero si lo acortaba perdía mucha esencia para mi gusto. **

**¡Qué lo disfruten a tope!**

* * *

3 - CARTA

En la habitación donde había pasado la noche empezó a sonar el despertador de Kogoro, pero este no se encontraba en su respectiva cama. Con un poco de sueño me levanté de mi cama acompañado de los primeroa rayos de luz del día que entraban por la ventana. Había parado de llover y hacía un día radiante, parecía mentira que la noche anterior hubiera estado lloviendo. Apagué el aparato que me había interrumpido mi dulce sueño, y pensé en el día que me esperaba.

Era viernes, último día de ir a la escuela durante semana. Me vestí, con los pantalones grises y cortos, la camisa blanca, la americana azul oscuro, la pajarita cambiadora de voz, el pendiente-móvil, y por último mis bambas. A continuación me dirigí a la mesilla de noche, cogí las gafas y el reloj anestesiante. Después salí de la habitación y fui en dirección a la cocina, donde estaría Ran preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días Conan. -me saludó la joven, tan alegre y sonriente como se había despedido la noche anterior.

- Hola Ran. ¿Sabes dónde está el tio Kogoro?

- Pues cuando me he levantado ya no estaba, seguro que ha resuelto el significado de la carta y ha ido a avisar a la policía. -contestó Ran convencida de sus palabras.

- Podría ser. –respondí, aunque no estaba convencido.

Desayunamos y hablamos del día que nos esperaba.

Después de recoger los platos utilizados, cogimos cada uno nuestras respectivas mochilas y bajamos las escales. Todo era una rutina habitual, aunque por esta vez Kogoro no se encontraba entre nosotros. Nos pusimos en dirección hacia al colegio, cuando de repente alguien me abrazó por detrás y me dijo:

- Hola Conan. -era una voz alegre y cariñosa.

- ¡Buenos días Ayumi! -dije yo, que la había reconocido.- Me puedes soltar me estás asfixiando.

La niña me soltó y me pidió perdón mirando el suelo, no quería hacerme daño y estaba avergonzada de la escena. Detrás suyo estaban mirándome fijamente Mitsuhiko, Genta y Ai.

- Hola chicos -dijo Ran con una sonrisa, para dejar atrás lo sucedido y cambiar un poco de ambiente a uno más acogedor- ¿Están preparados para ir al colegio?

- ¡Sí!

Después de escuchar la contestación, Ran se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

- ¿Conan quieres ir con tus amigos al colegio? -me preguntó, aunque antes que pudiera contestar ella me aclaró- Yo iré con Sonoko al instituto. Recuerda que esta noche volveré tarde a casa porque voy al cine. He preparado comida, solo la tendréis que calentarla en el microondas y estará lista. Adiós Conan. -dijo saludando a todos.

- De acuerdo Ran, que te lo pases bien.

Ella dijo que sí con la cabeza y se fue en busca de su amiga. Por otro lado, nosotros nos pusimos a caminar en dirección hacia la escuela.

Los chicos al principio se mostraron un poco fríos conmigo, supongo que sería por el abrazo sorpresa que había recibido de Ayumi. Pero poco a poco se les fue y volvieron a ser los mismos. _Nunca entenderé ni a las mujeres ni a los niños. _Por el camino hablamos de muchos temas diferentes: que si hoy tocaban asignaturas aburridas, que si hoy hemos quedado para ir a casa del doctor para jugar, que en el comedor ponen poca comida comentó Genta, que si este profesor últimamente coloca muchos deberes... Entre algunas cosas que hablamos solo había tonterías de niños de 7 años. _Que le vamos a hacer_.

Mientras comentábamos nuestras opiniones Haibara se limitaba a observar y escuchar, para mí haibara no era una de las chicas más habladoras que había conocido pero, me preocupaba. Ademas tenia una expresión muy triste.

Llegamos a la escuela puntual y cuando nos disponíamos a entrar, Haibara me cogió de la americana, haciendo el gesto que quería hablar conmigo. El resto del grupo entró en clase y se prepararon para la asignatura a señalada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Kudo? -me pregunto Haibara con voz baja.- Hoy estas algo extraño.

- No me pasa nada, no te preocupes. -dije mirándola y con su mismo tono de voz.- ¿Y tú? ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado muy callada. -pregunté muy interesado.

- Yo estoy bien. -me contestó.- Recuerda que hoy vamos a ir a casa del doctor, a ver si te animas más.

- Ah! Una cosa me gustaría que hicieras algo esta tarde por mí. –dije acercándome a su oreja y seguí diciendo- ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de los niños para que no vengan a casa del doctor? Es que tengo que hablar con él y no quiero que ellos se metan en líos.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que la niña me contestó:

- Vale lo haré, si eso te anima más. -hizo un suspiro- Pero luego quiero que me expliques lo que pasa por tu cabeza, detective. -dijo alegre y animada, hecho que me alegró bastante.

En ese momento se acercaba la profesora y decidimos entrar en clase.

Las ocho horas siguientes, fueron las más largas de toda mi vida, tenía muchas ganas de salir de esas cuatro paredes para poder preparar todo lo necesario para atrapar al ladrón 1412.

Cuando acabaron las clases, Haibara hizo caso de lo que le había pedido y se las ingenió para que en lugar de ir a casa del doctor fueran al parque.

Me dirigí a casa de Dr. Agase. Cuando llegué, mi amigo me recibió amistosamente y me invitó a tomar una taza de café. Su casa como siempre estaba llena de inventos, y parecía que estuviera con un nuevo proyecto, de esos que le convertirían en un famosísimo y millonario inventor.

- Hay un caso que reclama importantemente mi ayuda. -empecé a decir mientras hacia un sorbo en el café.

- ¿Pero qué pasa Shinichi? No estarás metido en algún lió. -se preocupó él.

- No, no me parece me he expresado mal. Lo que sucede, es que ayer Kogoro recibió una carta de Kid y quiero que me ayudes para buscar información con tu ordenador.

- De acuerdo, me habías asustado. -dijo relajado- ¿Qué pone en la carta si puede saberse? ¿Y qué información quieres buscar?

Al oír esa preguntas saqué de mi mochila mi pequeña libreta donde había apuntada la nota de Kid y mis deducciones. A continuación se la leí:

"Tengo seis hermanos, mi padre fue Kan'eiji

tengo recuerdos marcados en mi corazón.

Habrá que ir pisando huevos

ya que hay juegos que son mejores dejarlos a los niños.

Kaito Kid, El mago de la luna plateada."

- Muy bien y ¿Qué has deducido? -preguntó intrigado.

- Pues que las dos primeras líneas de la carta son una descripción del lugar, donde Kid va a cometer el robo.

- Podría ser. ¿Se te ocurre algún lugar que encaje con esa descripción? -preguntó el doctor cada vez más emocionado.

- Sí -dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Pienso que es "El Museo Nacional de Tokio" que fue fundado en 1872. Ahora le explicaré mi conclusión: -hice un segundo sorbo en el baso de café y seguí diciendo- la primera frase la divido en dos, y en la primera parte queda así; "Tengo seis hermanos" que se refiere al edificio, ya que está separado en seis partes entre sí: "la Galería Honkan", "la Galería Asiática", "Hyokeikan", "Heiseikan", "la Galería de Tesoros Horyuji" y por último "el Centro de Investigación e Información". Para la segunda parte de la frase "mi padre fue Kan'eiji", el museo se encuentra en el Parque Ueno donde antes se encontraba un templo llamado Kan'eiji nombre mencionado en la carta, Kid uso el término "padre" para expresar como sinónimo de "antepasado". La segunda frase es bastante sencilla al haber averiguado el resto, en el museo hay muchas obras de arte des de tiempos inmemorables de Japón y además cuando dice "marcados" se refiere a los cuadros, ya que estos se colocan en la pared y no pueden salir del lugar. –hice un tercer sorbo al vaso de café, tenía un poco seca la garganta- Y ahora me encuentro con las frases que me intrigan y me llaman la curiosidad.

El Dr. Agase me había estado escuchando durante todo el rato mis explicaciones, sin perder nada de mi deducción.

- ¡Fantastico Shinichi!, pero ¿A que te refieres?

- Mire doctor en la tercera frase; "Habrá que ir pisando huevos", lo que deduzco es que habrá que ir con cuidado durante su robo, pero mi verdadera pregunta es: ¿Porque? ¿Qué sucederá? Y lo que entiendo de la cuarta; "ya que hay juegos que son mejores dejarlos a los niños" seria que sí solo yo puedo resolver el misterio, por eso uso el termino niño. -hice un descanso.- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué crees que quiere esta vez Kid?

- No lo se, ademas ¿Qué misterio debes resolver? y no te parece que ¿Tendrías que informar a la policía? -preguntó.

- Lo siento doctor, pero no tengo ni la mínima idea de que misterio tengo que encargarme. Ademas aún me falta saber un detalle, por eso he decido venir. –suspiré, esta vez Kid me lo estaba poniendo enrevesado- ¿Me dejas consultar una cosa en tu ordenador?

- Por supuesto Shinichi.

El doctor encendió su ordenador y a continuación le dije que se pusiera en internet. Así hizo. Mientras el ordenador se preparaba, yo me acabé de tomar el café y me había sentado bien para despejarme, aunque ahora me tenía que poner a trabajar. Él colocó dos sillas enfrente del ordenador y me dejo que el teclado para que pudiera escribir. Teclee las palabras "exposiciones en El Museo Nacional de Tokio" y a continuación le di al enter.

- Shinichi ¿porque escribes eso? -preguntó mi compañero, muy interesado con la respuesta que recibiría a continuación.

- Kid nunca ha sido de robar obras de arte, siempre roba joyas, así que la única conclusión que encuentro es que hagan una exposición con alguna joya en el museo. -miré al doctor y seguí diciendo- Espero que así sea, porqué sino mi deducción no tendrá ningún sentido. -dije, esperando que mi conclusión fuera correcta.

Encontramos la página oficial del museo donde había un artículo que contenía:

"El viernes 13 se hará una exposición a las 21:00h, donde se expondrá la magnífica joya: Lágrina de Dios. Todos aquellos que estén interesados deberán comprar sus respectivas entradas minutos antes de su comienzo. La joya, es proporcionada por los socios Kenzo Gaho y Taheo Keo, los mismos que harán la presentación. Será exhibida durante escasas horas, ya que la Lágrima de Dios, está teniendo un gran éxito mundialmente y es muy solicitada en grandes museos internacionales..."

- ¿Shinichi porque paras de leer? -me preguntó el Dr. Agase, porque había estado leyendo en voz alta durante la lectura del artículo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, si estoy bien pero -le contesté, mi cuerpo estaba templando de emoción, estaba contento por ver que planes rodeaban a ese ladrón con aires de mago, en definitiva una sensación algo extraña de explicar- se nos acaba el tiempo son las 18:30h y hoy es viernes. ¡El robo lo va a cometer hoy! -dije exagerando.

- Es, es,... es verdad Shinichi ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –me preguntó nervioso.

- Por ahora llamaré al inspector Megure y le explicaré toda mi deducción.

- Pero ¿no era el tal... inspector Nakamori quien lleva el caso Kid?

- Si, pero yo solo sé el teléfono del departamento de Megure y supongo que le explicará mi conclusión a Nakamori.

Él estuvo de acuerdo. Además no teníamos ninguna idea mejor, aunque lo peor de todo era que quedaba poco tiempo. Llamé al inspector con el invento del doctor, el pendiente-móvil.

- ¿Estoy al habla con Megure?, soy Kudo. -dije con una voz impotente con la pajarita en mis labios.

- Hola Kudo cuanto... -me intentó contestar Megure, aunque yo le detuve.

- Inspector siento ser algo desconsiderado pero, tengo una deducción que le puede ser de mucha ayuda.

Él no se enfadó, sabía que este tipo de cosas solo las hacía si eran en extrema urgencia. A continuación me dejó explicarle mis conclusiones sobre la nota de Kid.

- ¿Lo ha entendido? -dije cansado de tanto hablar.

- Si, si... -contestó aunque le noté un poco confuso.

- Otra cosa, quiero pedirle un favor: Tiene que ir usted también al museo. -le roge con desesperación.

- Pero Kudo, yo no pertenezco al departamento que se ocupa de capturar a Kid, eso es trabajo de Ginzo Nakamori.

- Ya lo sé inspector... pero sé que ocurrirá algo. Por favor inspector, ¿Alguna vez le he fallado? -pregunté completamente seguro de cada palabra que había aparecido por mi boca.

Hubo un silencio que duro alrededor de un minuto, finalmente el inspector volvió a hablar para darme una contestación.

- De acuerdo, miraré como me las puedo apañar para formar parte, pero piensa que esto lo hago por ser tu Kudo, -suspiró- creo en tu intuición como detective.

Que feliz me sentí de oír esas palabras, sabía que no le podía fallar al inspector ya que había confiado en mí. Ahora mi deber era averiguar cuáles eran los planes de Kaito Kid.

- Una pregunta Kudo, ¿De dónde has sacado la información de la nota? Mouri ha venido aquí aunque no me ha mencionado que te había pedido ayuda. Además a la prensa no ha salido nada relacionado. -hizo un descanso esperando mi respuesta que no llego. Hasta que volvió a formularme otra pregunta.- ¿Nos acompañaras, Kudo?

- Eh, no lo siento inspector pero, estoy algo ocupado últimamente, -descasé un par de segundos- espero que atrapen al ladrón y adios. -A continuación colgué, no podía perder ni un minuto.

Me levanté de la silla donde estaba sentado y me dispuse a ir hacia la puerta que estaba a un par de metros de mi.

- Oye Shinichi, buena suerte. -me dijo el doctor- Aunque esta vez me parece que no va a ser como las otras.

Sonreí por la oración de ánimo que me había dado el doctor.

- Ya le contaré mi victoria contra ese ladrón. -y me fui por la puerta con una sonrisa victoriosa en mi cara.

Mientras me dirigía al museo pensé: _El doctor tiene razón: esta vez había algo diferente en el comportamiento de Kid. Aunque una cosa tenía clara: algo desagradable ocurriría en ese muse y, yo estaría allí para descubrirlo, y si hace falta, detenerlo. Además aún sigo con esa extraña sensación que me colapsaba el cerebro. Por otro lado me siento muy atraído por el caso, mi corazón va a mil por hora, y supongo que será devido la curiosidad de averiguar qué misterio me espera en aquel pacifico museo._

Corría lo más rápido que podía, eran las 19:15h, faltaba poco para la hora del robo.

* * *

**Fua... cuanto leer ¿no? Este ha sido bastante extenso. Espero que les haya gustado la resolución de la carta. Me la curre bastante y costo lo suyo xD Un beso;)**

**¿Qué pasará en el museo? Proximamente: 4 - ENTRAR**


	4. 4 - Entrar

**Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza de actualizar pero es que he tenido una semanita muy liada.**

**Aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo:)**

**Y una mención en especial a:**

**V1ct0r99h66: **Me alegra la idea que pienses que hice el mensaje a lo Aoyama, sabes que siempre intento hacerlo lo más parecido:) Y bueno como una vez te dije, las faltas ortográficas vienen de fabrica en mi, jajaja Aunque me esfuerzo al máximo! Disfruta del capítulo;)

******Mistery-thief:** Que contenta me puse cuando leí en tu review que habías puesto este fic en tus favoritos, se me ilumino la cara! En serio fue un detallazo xD Y me alegra que hayas averiguado alguna cosilla de la nota, y de imaginación tengo para rato! xD Disfruta del capítulo;)

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

4 - ENTRAR

Estaba anocheciendo, el cielo se estaba tiñendo de un negro oscuro que no se iría hasta al día siguiente. Automáticamente se iban encendiendo las faroles para que los viandantes pudiéramos seguir caminando con tranquilidad.

Tenia que darme prisa para llegar al museo y pensé que era un buen momento para memorizar los hechos sucedidos:

_He encontrado una carta del ladrón Kaito Kid en la agencia de Kogoro y he averiguado donde va a cometer el robo.Y lo que me preocupa es que en el lugar donde encontré la carta debería de haber estado el móvil de kogoro. ¿Qué planea Kid? ¿Tiene alguna relación con su robo? Ademas, también tengo esta maldita sensación que me tiene bien preocupado. ¿Qué pasará en ese museo?_

Eran las 19:30h, el corazón me iba a mil por hora por la corrida que había hecho. _Con esta mierda de cuerpo me canso fácilmente_. Por suerte, ya había llegado al edificio y solo tenía que pensar en una forma de poder entrar.

Observé que los alrededores había un montón de escuadrones del instector Nakamori y este como estaba siempre histérico de nervios, y con la idea de que esta vez sí que atraparía al ladrón que ha estorbado sus sueños desde el primer momento que entro en su vida. Bueno almenos una cosa iba, _Megure había avisado al inspector Nakamori, seguro que él llegará pronto_. Y no me equivocaba a unos metros detras del inspector se encontraba con el individuo que había hablado por teléfono hacia escasas hora. Para mi sorpresa el inspector no se encontraba solo, estaba acompañado del tio Kogoro, y los inspectores Takagi y Sato. Pude notar que Kogoro estaba refunfuñando y algo enfadado, y porqué no podrá ver el concierto de Yoko Okyno. _Je, je, je Te lo mereces... _¿Pero que decia? Ahora no era el mejor momento para pensar en los ocios del detective durmiente, ahora tenia un caso que me necesitaba.

Y para empezar lo único de tenia que hacer era ingeniármelas para poder entrar con ellos, _pan comido._

- ¡Conan! -sonó una voz infantil detrás mio, que conocía bastante bien.- ¿Qué haces aquí? -me preguntó Genta.

_Oh, no. A_llí se encontraban todo el grupo de los Shonen Tantei._ Tenían pasar por aquí justo ahora. __Mierda, mierda. _Estaba acorralado o mejor dicho muerto. ¿Qué les podía contestar? Sí les decía la verdad seguro que querían venir conmigo... ¿Qué podía hacer?

Mientras pensaba con mi mente en blanco, intentando encontrar una respuesta acertada para aquel grupo, Haibara me cogió del brazo por segunda vez del día y se me llevo a un par de metros de los niños.

- ¿Me puedes contar de una vez que esta pasando Kudo? -preguntó en voz baja.

Suspiré. No tenía otro remedio, así que le conté que Kid había enviado una carta.

- ¿Y donde esta el problema? Vas a tener otra de tus batallitas con ese ladrón. Normalmente eso te pone con una cara boba de felicidad.

- No quiero que estén aquí, al menos hoy, tengo un mal presagio... -dije mirando hacia mis tres amigos. - Y otra cosa, ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Haibara me miró preocupada y triste.

- Toma, esto de servirá. -No contestó a la pregunta que le había formulado y en su lugar, me enseñó su mochila, que llevaba en la espalada. Analicé que no era la misma que había utilizado por la mañana, eso significaba que ya había ido a casa del doctor y este se la había dado- Ábrela solo en extrema urgencia.

- ¿Porque me das la mochila? -pregunté, perplejo.

- Una cosa que he preparado, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. -me contestó- No hace falta que me des las gracias. -concluyó y sin más se volvió a dirigir con el resto del grupo.-

A mi me había dejado sin respuesta. _¿Qué había en la mochila?_ Bueno como había dicho ella lo mejor sería averiguarlo cuando lo necesite. _¿Pero porque justo hoy Haibara estaba tan preocupada por mi o era solo una imaginación mía? _ Ya pensaría más adelante en esto, ahora solo tenía una cosa que hacer: Descubrir que tramaba ese ladrón presuntuoso.

A continuación me coloqué la mochila en la espalda y me dirigí con el resto del grupo.

- Chicos teneis que volver a casa, yo iré de aquí un rato. -dije, al regresar.

- Mentiroso -empezó diciendo Mitshuyco- siempre haces lo mismo, nos dejas para llevarte todo el merito tu solo. No sabemos que estas tramando pero, suponemos que debe de ser intesante.

- Eso Conan. -dijo Ayumi, cabizbaga- Nosotros también queremos participar.

- Ademas somos La Liga de Detectives Juveniles, ¿eh? -concluió Genta.- Tenemos que mantenernos unidos. ¿A qué esperamos para entrar?

No tenia nada que decir, dijera lo que dijera ellos no se iban a ir. Este grupo era muy tozudo cuando se le metía una cosa en la cabeza. ¿Qué podia hacer? Y una cosa la tenía clara pasará lo que pasará, yo entraría en ese museo.

- Aquí solo puede entrar personal autorizado y por supuesto los espectadores que compraran la entrada para ver la exposición. -dijo una voz detrás mío, que afirmaba confianza, autoridad y seriedad.

Me giré para ver el individuo que se había incorporado en nuestra conversación. Visualicé a un chico de 17 años, vestido con un traje que para mi memoria era muy familiar, se trataba se aquella vestimenta que hacia irreconocible a mi mayor ídolo detectivesco, Sherlock Holmes. El joven de cabellos castaño claro, unos ojos marrones intensos y aunque hablaba muy bien el idioma le noté un poco el acento inglés. Sin duda sabia quien era.

- ¿Tenéis alguna de las cosas que he mencionado? -preguntó.

- No... -dijo mitsuyno con la cabeza caída, mirando el suelo.

A los chicos les noté que las palabras del londinense les habían sentado mal, ya que habían visto que no podrían entrar por muchas ganas que tuvieran, pero supongo que no se darían por vencidos.

- Pues entonces ya no hay nada más que hablar sobre este tema. ¿No creéis?

Nadie contestó, se habían quedado sin respuesta con las explicaciones que había dado Saguro Hakuba.

- Me parece que voy a entrar, no os preocupéis otro día os dejo para que juguéis con ese ladrón. -y en su rostro percibí una sonrisa- Hasta la próxima, Liga de Juvenil de Detectives.

El chico entro, sin decir nada más. Hay que mal me había sentado esa burla de Hakuba_. _Pero bueno me lo voy a tomar como una mera broma.

- ¿Conan que vamos a hacer? -me preguntó Ayumi.

Estaba claro ¿no? Lo que debían hacer era irse y yo entrar. Cuando me dispuse a contestar, recibí un golpe en la cabeza que había sido provocado por Kogoro Mouri.

- ¡AU! -refunfugué, me había dolido. _Te has pasado de la raya Kogoro _y en ese momento maldije al detective- Me has hecho daño Kogoro.

- Eso te pasa por estar aquí. Vamos vete a casa y dile a Ran que te preparé la cena.

- Pero Kogoro, recuerda que Ran está con sus amigas preparandose para ir a ver la pelicula.

- Pues vete con el Dr. Agase. -y a continuación miró al resto de mis compañeros- Y vosotros niños iros a casa, seguro que vuestros padres os buscan, esta anocheciendo. -dijo con un tono un ofensuvo y enfadado.

- Pero... -murmuró Genta.

- Nada de peros. -concluyó tajante Kogoro.

- Adiós Conan, hasta el lunes. -dijo Ayumi, con una mirada algo triste.

- Nos vemos, Edogawa. -se despidió Haibara y por su forma de hablar la noté contenta.

- Hasta el lunes. -dijeron Mitsuyco y Genta al unisono, y me causó mucha gracia.

Los cuatro se fueron, todo gracias a este patetico detective, _almenos sierve para algo. _Cuando desaparecieron de mi alcance de visualización, Kogoro me empezó a decir:

- Va y tu también vete, este no es un lugar para que estén los niños.

- Es que veras Kogoro... -empecé a decir, no me iba a ir, y se me había ocurrido una idea con la cual convencer al hombre- Yo quiero ver como el fantástico detective Kogoro Mouri captura a ese ladrón... Sabes que tu eres mi figura favorita como detective. ¡Me harías el niño más feliz del mundo! -y añadí una sonrisa infantil, seguro que picaba nadie nunca se había resistido a mi carita de niño angelical.

Kogoro empezó a reír de una forma tonta, que al principio me asusté. _¿Se estará volviendo loco? _Por favor, este tio ya no tiene remedio...

- Esta bien Conan, puedes quedarte conmigo pero, pórtate como es debido.

Menos mal, había tenido una buena idea, el alargo había funcionado. _Es más fácil que quitarle un caramelo a un niño pequeño. _Que contento estaba, había podido ingeniármelas para poder entrar.

Dichas las palabras de aceptación del tio, empezamos a entrar junto con los inspectores. Eran las 20:00h, faltaba poco para la hora señalada del robo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? En este capítulo se que no hay mucha acción, pero era bastante necesario ponerlo. Ademas ¿Qué os ha parecido la aparición de Saguru Hakuba? Es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque me parece que en este capitulo ha sido un poco frío... **

**Y otra cosa: ¿Os vais acordando con todo lo sucedido? Os aviso porque todo lo que va pasando después tendrá una explicación. Ahora os voy a dejar pensar...;) **

**Hasta la próxima: 5 - Museo**


	5. 5 - Museo

**Hola:) Me alegro de verlos! **

**Pues aquí me encuentro, subiendo el quinto capítulo de este fic, y aún tengo ganas de subir más, a pesar de tener poco tiempo para actualizar. Jajaja! ****Espero que os vaya gustando el fic, y quiero dar unas palabras en especial a:**

**Mystery-thief: **Hola! Que bien a las dos nos justa a Hakuba*.* Es fantástico como Kid y Shinichi! A lo referente a Haibara no te puedo decir nada, ya que la historia tiene que tomar su curso, pero algo sabe, y no te enfades conmigo, jajaja!. Sí, tienes razón cuando lees una buena historia lo mejor es ponerla como favoritos, igual que he hecho yo con dos tuyos! Sobre todo te animo que sigas con la que estas haciendo ahora, me tiene bien animada con la vida Kaito! Y bueno ya soy oficialmente la Psicópata 2! xD Espero con ansias una nueva actualización tuya! Y no te preocupes que esta historia me tiene super enganchada (y eso que soy la autora), así que por nada del mundo la voy a abandonar! Espero que disfrutes del capítulo :D (Ya no me enrollo más^^)

**Ran:** Para empezar: Bienvenida al fic! Qué ilusión me hace que poco a poco se vayan animando más lectores, jajaja:) Pues sí, tienes mucha razón ME ENCANTA EL MISTERIO es uno de mis generes favoritos, aunque también me gustan muchos otros, pero el misterio es el principal. Por eso me considero una fan de Detective Conan, algo loca por los asesinatos y demás. xD Bueno después de este rollo, espero que disfrutes del capítulo!

******Disclaimer:** (que en los anteriores capítulos se me estaba olvidando, que cabeza la mia xD) *Los personajes que utilizo son de la propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y yo solo los utilizo para mis ideas descabelladas* xD

* * *

**5 - MUSEO**

Traspasamos la verja, y damos paso al Parque Ueno. Mientras nos íbamos adentrando en el lugar, observé diferentes e importantes edificios; el Museo Nacional de Ciencia de Japón, el Museo Nacional de Arte Occidental, una sala de conciertos, la capilla Tōshōgū, la Charca Shinobazu, su capilla Benzaiten, el Zoológico de Ueno y por último, el edificio que era la razón por la que nos encontrábamos allí: El Museo Nacional de Tokio.

No me extrañaba que esa área tuviera tanta popularidad en Japón, tanto para los extranjeros o japoneses, ya que era un lugar encantador, sobre todo porque es un hábitat natural muy bien conservado. Además este fabuloso parque se había ganado gran parte de la población nipona. Aún me acuerdo, que de pequeño había venido alguna vez con mi padre al Museo Nacional de Ciencia de Japón, donde conocía un buen amigo suyo. _Me lo pasaba tan bien en las excursiones que hacia con mi padre... lo hecho tanto de menos..._

En el parque, a parte de los edificios, también se encontraba rodeado de figuras prominentes de la ficción japonesa. Siempre me había sorprendido con la esculturas, eran muy particulares y curiosas.

Finalmente, entramos en el museo.

Era gigantesco, lujoso y estaba muy bien iluminado. En las paredes de este, había enmarcadas bastantes obras de arte muy bien colocadas, pintadas por los más prestigiados pintores japoneses. En un lado de aquella gigantesca sala, se encontraba un escenario, en el cuál los duelos harían su presentación más tarde. En medio del escenario, había un pedestral de cristal muy elegante, y tenia un acabado color oro. En él descansaba la joya, Lágrima de Dios; era magnifica y su tamaño seria alrededor de unos siete centímetros. _Es bastante pequeña, será fácil de esconder. _

En el interior se encontraba Hakuba observando _no se qué_ por los bajos del pedestral._  
_

- Hakuba, ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Nakamori al verlo, parecía que no se había percatado que él había entrado.

- Buenas tardes. -saludó caballerosamente, mientras se acercaba a nosotros.- Me alegro una vez más de verlo inspector Nakamori. -hizo una leve pausa, y después coloco la mano en su mentón- Inspector, ¿no cree que ha puesto escasa seguridad esta vez? -preguntó, dando a entender que eso era lo que había estado investigando cuando entramos.

- Sí, es verdad pero, piensa que a mi me han informado de que Kid iba a robar hace poco. ¡En tan poco tiempo no he podido ni tan solo preparar un buen plan de captura! -aclaró nervioso y a la vez con una chispa de emoción en sus ojos- Normalmente Kid deja más tiempo... -suspiró- Además los dueños de la joya me han dicho que no querían que hubiera mucha seguridad y que nada del aviso saliera por la prensa, ya que no quieren asustar ni preocupar a los espectadores que vendrán a presenciar la exposición. Aunque finalmente he podido traer a a unos 20 hombres para que se encarguen de proteger la joya. ¡No he podido hacer nada más! -y finalmente acabó, aunque parecía que estuviera sacando fuego por los dientes.

- Entiendo, ¿pero usted no cree que es extraño, todo en conjunto? -preguntó, y aún seguía con la pose anterior.

- ¿A que te refieres? -preguntaron Kogoro y Ginzo.

- Lo más normal en estos casos, -empecé a decir, y dejé a Saguru con las palabras en la boca- seria informar a la prensa de que Kid quiere robar la Lágrima de Dios, ya que de esta forma la joya ganaría valor y vendría muchísima gente más a contemplarla. La razón seria porque todo en mundo querría admirar aquella joya que el presuntuoso ladrón de guante blanco quiere obtener. En otras palabras: ganarían dinero rápido. Pero lo que me sabe peor, es que no puedo entender como los dueños no han permitido una seguridad más ferria y consistente... -seguí diciendo, la verdad que la cuestión que había hecho Hakuba era bastante interesante. Entonces, fue cuando me di cuenta que todos me miraban, a mi, con ojos de no creer que tal argumento hubiera sido planteado por un niño de siete años.- Y eso fue lo que escuché un día por la tele... -y solté una risita, para quitarme miradas no deseadas.

Y así fue, al acabar el comentario, mis compañeros siguieron la conversación tranquilamente.

- El chico tiene razón, además lo que parece irónico que a pesar de un miserable les va robar su preciado tesoro, ellos se comporten con muy buen humor. -suspiro y no confiaba con ellos, el joven detective- Y lo que me desconcentra es que nos han dejado pasar a nosotros y no han permitido colocar un cambio de pedestral a uno con cerradura o con sensor. Parece que hay algo misterioso... _-_ y la última frase la murmuró con un hilo de pensaba como el detective ingles, h_abía algo que olía mal en todo este asunto._

- ¿Quién te ha dado autorización para formar parte de la policía? -preguntó Nakamori, parecía que estuviera bastante descolocado con la visita del joven.

- Mire inspector, a mi nadie me ha dado autorización, pero no cree ¿Qué cuantas más manos haya para atrapar a ese ladrón será mejor?

El inspector suspiró, parecía que esta conversación la mantenían rutinariamente y estaba cansado de tanto repetirla.

- Haz lo que te plazca, pero antes... -se acerco al joven y pellizcó su mejilla izquierda con los dedos. Hakuba intentó defenderse pero el inspector lo tenia bien sujeto. Después de unos instantes lo soltó.

- Inspenctor es un bestia, me ha dejado la mejilla colorada. -refunfuñó Saguru, aunque nadie le contestó al comentario.

Después de escuchar al joven detective, el inspector Nakamori se puso con sus 20 hombres y se despidió del resto, diciendo que ahora tenía faena. Y se fueron a otra sala para preparar el plan de captura.

Me encontraba acompañado de Kogoro, Megure, Hakuba, Takagi y Sato, y nos habíamos quedado en medio de aquella inmensa sala, sin hacer ni decir nada. Todos teníamos la misma idea en la cabeza: Kaito Kid.

- ¿Megure está seguro que esa es la joya que Kid va a robar? -dijo Kogoro para entablar una conversación y así romper aquel inquieto silencio.

- Bueno yo creo que si.

- ¿Como que cree? -preguntó el detective, confundido por la contestación del otro.

- Es que no fui yo quien averiguó el enigma.

- ¿Y quien fue? -preguntaron Kogoro, Sato y Takagi interesados con la contestación.

- Shinichi Kudo. -se oyó, pero para sorpresa de los presentes esas palabras no habían salido del inspector interrogado y todas las miradas fueron a parar a Hakuba quien había contestado- ¿Verdad Megure o me equivoco?

- ¿Como lo sabes? -fue la contestación que dio el inspector.

- Hay pocas personas que llegarían a la conclusión correcta con esa información tan implícita y aunque me cueste admitirlo, Kudo es uno. -contestó y se planto a mi lado.- ¿Verdad Conan? -y me miró dulcemente.

Yo asentí con cara de niño bueno, deseando que acabará esa conversación sobre mi.

- Así que Shinichi Kudo... dedujo que este era el lugar. -dijo Kogoro en modo pensativo pero en voz alta- ¿Inspector como pudo dejar que ese mocoso le dejará dar ordenes? -siguió diciendo Mouri enrabiado ya que él no había deducido nada.

- Mouri, tampoco es para ponerse así. -dijo en defensa el inspector interrogado- Y ya no quiero hablar más del asunto, por favor.

Y dicho esto Megure, se acabo la conversación. _Menos mal._

A continuación de una de las salas contiguas aparecieron los dueños de la joya, que eran socios desde hacia muchos años. Visualicé a Kenzo Gaho; un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, muy bien trageado, moreno, y unas gafas muy delgadas. A su lado Taheo Keo; un hombre cuarentón al igual que su compañero, un poco desaliñado con comparación a su socio, un cabello negro intenso como el carbón y un espeso bigote encima de sus rectos labios. Se dirigían hacia nosotros, con aspecto de estar discutiendo y malhumorados.

- Buenas tardes. -saludó Kenzo Gaho, dejando de discutir y comportándose educadamente.

- Encantado de conocerlos, señores Kenzo Gaho y Taheo Keo. -Dijeron los inspectores.

- Inspectores por favor cuiden de mi querida Lágrima de Dios, es todo lo que poseo. -dijo Kenzo Gaho, intentando mantener una sonrisa.

- Haremos todo lo posible para detener a Kaito Kid, pero por favor no se preocupen por el robo y concéntrense en la exposición. -dijo Sato muy convencida de sus palabras.

- Muchas gracias.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, todos se miraban mutuamente, salvo a mi que nadie me hacia caso, si supieran que gracias a mi ahora sabían el significa de la carta... _Había que joderse .. Y perdón por la expresión pero..._ Por otro lado Hakuba tampoco entro en ese juego de miradas y sacó de unos de sus bolsillos una libretita pequeña donde empezó a escribir con gran rapidez y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa victoriosa. _¿Me gustaría saber que esta escribiendo? _Mientras pensaba volví a observar a los personajes que tenia a mi alrededor.

- ¿Le veo nervioso señor Kenzo Gaho se encuentra bien? -pregunté.

- Sí estoy bien. -me contestó Gaho.

- Suele ponerse así antes de las exposiciones, en estos casos suele tener un poco de vergüenza. -me concreto su socio, Taheo Keo, que por primera vez se dignaba a hablar.

- Oye, tu porque vas contando por ahí mis problemas, ¿Quién te has creído? -dijo Kenzo Gaho, bastante enojado.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención. -contesto el bigotudo, cabizbajo al ver su socio enfadándose con él.

- No, si todo es culpa de este mocoso. -dijo Kogoro, mirándome y con cara de pocos amigos. _Yo no he hecho nada, Kogoro_.

- Por favor caballeros no se enfaden. -tranquilizó el inspector.

- Venga, nos tenemos que ir, Keo, ven, vamos. -dijo, ordenando a su compañero que le siguió a sus ordenes. _pero si parece un perrito..._- Si nos disculpan ahora tenemos que preparar unos últimos preparativos para la exposición.

Los dos hombres se marcharon, mientras se veía Kenzo Gaho, regañando a su socio Taheo Keo. En definitiva, q_ué socios más extraños.__  
_

- Por cierto inspector ¿Porque usted vino aquí si esto no forma de su departamento? -preguntó Kogoro.

Desplacé mi mirado de los dueños y la dirigí nuevamente hacia mis compañeros.

- Pues veras...

- ¿Se lo pidió Kudo? -contestó Hakuba, guardando su libreta.- Es bastante fácil de preveer. -ahora si que me había sorprendido Hakuba, era bastante perspicaz, más de lo había pensado.

- Sí, encestaste otra vez, Hakuba, ahora entiendo porque eres tan buen detective en Londres. -habló Megure, y Saguru Habuka le contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

- Hablando de sitios donde no deberíamos de estar... -empezó a decir Takagi que durante todo el rato había estado callado- ¿Sato esta noche no me contaste que tenías que ir a... Al cine a ver una película con tu amiga Yumi? -preguntó, aunque no fuera para nada al caso, parecía que el detective estuviera muy interesado por la contestación de su compañera y todos paramos bien la oreja para escuchar a la mujer.

- Takagi, como puedes preguntarme algo así mientras estamos de servicio. -contesto Miwaco completamente seria, y Takagi se dio cuenta que había metido la pata con la pregunta- Aunque de cierta forma, me satisface que te intereses por mi... -dijo Miwaco Sato añadiendo un guiño con su ojo derecho- Pero deberías saber que yo soy más de las películas de acción y no de las románticas, por eso al final no he ido. -finalizó la inspectora volviéndose otra vez a su estado serio como detective y dejando atrás la anterior broma realizada.

Takagi no dijo nada se había quedado anonadado por la contestación de su compañera, bueno él no fue el único, el resto también nos sorprendió, hasta yo mismo. Al no haber respuesta la conversación se dió por finalizada. _Me da la impresión que esta película es la que Ran verá con sus amigas._

- Inspector Megure, habrá una cosa que Shinichi Kudo no le habrá menciono. -dijo Kogoro mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

- Mouri ¿Ha averiguado algo?

- ¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Hakuba, interesado y curioso.

- Estoy seguro que Kid se va ha disfrazar de alguna persona del público que entrará para presenciar la exposición.

- Tiene razón Mouri, no hemos pensado con eso... ¿vosotros que creéis Takagi, Sato y Hakuba?

- Podría ser... -dijo Takagi, un poco inseguro.

- Sería una buena oportunidad para robarla. -empezó a decir Miwaco- Aunque por otra opción quizá ya se encuentra aquí.

- Siento discrepar con su opinión Mouri, pero tengo la corazonada de que él esta entre nosotros. Ya tengo varios sospechosos, pero a nadie definitivo.

- ¿Tienes ya sospechosos? -preguntó Kogoro, desafiando al joven que le había contradecido a su deducción.

- Así es, aunque como ya le he mencionado, no tengo ninguno definitivo, de momento. -y ese _de momento _lo hizo mirándome a mi.

Me quedé bocabadado, seguramente era eso lo que Hakuba había estado apuntando en la libreta, posibles sospechosos de ser Kid. En cambio, yo, no había pensado sobre la idea de que se había disfrazado de alguien. Estaba desconcentrado y eso no me gustaba para nada. _Esto Shinichi se te está complicando, tienes que centrarte, sino esto podría acabar mal._

Decidí aparcar esas sensaciones que guardaba en mi corazón y pensé que lo mejor seria ir a investigar un poco el lugar. Disimuladamente entre en una de las salas contiguas pero para mi decepción, no vi nada extraño. Eran las 20:40h y me encontraba en la Galería Asiática, cuando se acerco el joven detective con acento ingles. Seguro que me había estado observando durante toda la investigación que había realizado por el museo.

- ¿Que haces? -pregunté.

- Me parece que lo mismo que tu. ¿Has encontrado algo extraño?

- Nada. Esto tiene un aspecto normal.

- A mi también me lo pareció cuando lo investigue, y lo único que me sorprendido fue lo de la protección del pedestral.

Suspiré, esto tenia muy mala pinta. Mientras Saguru se arrodillo a mi altura y me dijo:

- ¿Qué te parece si cooperamos para poder atrapar a ese ladrón?

- ¿Para qué necesitas mi cooperación? -pregunté, aunque me parecia bien tenerlo como compañero, pero necesitaba una razón.

- Pienso que las dos últimas frases de la nota que envió Kid, iban dirigidas a ti. Por eso quiero tenerte cerca para ver que hace ese Kid contigo.

- Oye, ¿Qué te estas imaginando que me va hacer ese presuntuoso? -escupí de mi boca, bastante enojado ¿Quién se había creído? Aunque en el fondo me hizo bastante gracia el comentario que había hecho.

Empezó a reír.

- Venga Conan, me parece que me has malinterpretado, yo solo quiero atrapar al ladrón, ya esta.

- Vale, vale, te perdono. -dije entre risas, Hakuba me estaba observando detenidamente y por un segundo imagine que había descubirto que yo soy Shinichi Kudo.

- Son las ocho, cinquenta y un minutos y treinta segundos.-dijo dejando se reir y mirando su reloj- Lo oies la gente está empezando a entrar, va siendo hora que vayamos.

No puse ninguna contradicción y me limite a seguirlo. Mientras me dirigía con Hakuba, vi a Taheo Keo que sostenía como un camarero una bandeja, donde Kenzo Gaho cogió un sobre, un vaso y finalmente este se dirigió al servicio con bastante prisa. _¿Qué iba hacer minutos antes de su presentación? _Me fijé en la reacción de Hakuba y sube que él también tubo la misma sensación.

- Hakuba, quedate a vigilar la sala, yo me encargo del señor Gaho. -aclaré ordenando.

El detective asintió y supongo que le pareció bien el plan. Me dirigí a seguir al sospechoso. Este entró al servicio, y a continuación hice lo mismo. Hice que me lavaba las manos, la cara... Mientras, el señor Gaho abrió el grifo y puso el baso vago este, y lo llenó por la mitad. A continuación, abrió el sobre y metió una mano dentro, y sacó una pastilla, la cuál coloco en el vaso que contenía agua. El hombre tiró el sobre que envolvía la pastilla en una de las basuras de debajo de las picas. Esa pastilla se trataba para tranquilizar los nervios, y ahora tendría que esperar unos minutos antes de tomársela.

- ¿Señor, que se encuentra mal? -pregunté, con toda la inocencia que un niño podía tener.

- Pues un poco chaval, me voy a tomar esta pastilla para ver si me relajo para presentar la exposición.

- ¿Usted, tiene miedo escénico? -pregunté, y el hombre me miró sorprendido. _Había dado en el blanco._

- Pues un poco sí. -suspiró- Por favor, discúlpame ahora me voy a tomar esta medicina antes de qué sea demasiado tarde. -el hombre se marchó feliz, aunque nervioso.

Entonces me recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, que me dejó con una sensación muy desagradable. Mi cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia hasta la basura donde se encontraba el sobre, que instantes antes había tirado el millonario dueño de la joya. Cogí el sobre con un pañuelo que suelo llevar conmigo en los bolsillos y un pensamiento salió sin más de mis labios:

- Cianuro...

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que no os haya defraudado y que vayan sintiendo el misterio de la historia. **

**Por otra parte quiero decir que los dueños o socios, me los he inventado y no aparecen en la serie original (por si alguien tenia esa duda).**

**Y una vez más os animo para que me dejéis reviews, que acepto criticas de todo tipo, que me animan sinceramente a seguir escribiendo;)**

**Un beso a todos^^**

**Hasta la próxima: 6 - Cianuro (no os lo podéis perder, xD) **


	6. 6 - Cianuro

6 - CIANURO

No lo podía creer. _¿¡Cianuro!? __¿Ese hombre se iba a suicidar?_

Mientras pensaba, mis ojos no paraban de observar el objeto que sujeta en mis manos. _El interior del sobre está intacto, no desprende esa olor... almendrada. Lo curioso es que a__quella olor tan particular del cianuro solo se percibe por el exterior del sobre. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quería decir que ese hombre iba a ser envenenado?_

Con la pregunta en mi mente, comenzaron a aparecer un montón de imágenes que nublaron mi visión. Las fotografías que transcurrían eran procedentes de todos los hechos ocurridos dentro de aquel museo.

Finalmente, cuando esa secuencia acabó, había deducido quien era el asesino y el simple truco que este había utilizado para llevarlo a cabo.

Miré nervioso el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda, donde me indicaba que faltaban siete minutos para la hora señalada del robo y también para que empezase la exposición.

Fui rápidamente a la puerta y me asomé. Mi mirada fue precisa, solo tenía un objetivo: el señor Gaho, y este se encontraba hablando con unos invitados. Todos los que se encontraban ahí eran personajes de altos cargos de la sociedad, vestidos de etiqueta. Suspiré aliviado, no se había tomado su supuesta medicina, porque aún la conservaba en sus manos intacta.

_¡Maldición!_

Tenía que detener al señor Gaho, no podía permitir que muriera y tenia que darme prisa; sabia cuanto tiempo más podrían retenerlo aquellas personas. Pensé en salir y dormir a Kogoro. _NO. _Era bastante imprudente por mi parte; Hakuba me podía descubrir, desde hacia rato no me había quitado ojo. _¿Y si le explico a él mi deducción? NO._ Había poco tiempo y antes el señor Gaho se tomaría su medicina. _¿Y si lo detengo yo mismo? NO. _También sería una estupidez y una gran imprudencia... _¿Entonces qué? _Nunca me hubiera imaginado que me encontraría en esta situación...

En ese momento me acordé: _Haibara. Mochila. Extrema urgencia. _

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza sin cesar. Me acordé que ella me había dado una mochila, y me había comunicado que la usará en extrema urgencia. _¿Sería este el momento? _En parte, esta situación era bastante extrema, la vida de una persona estaba en juego. Entonces fue cuando una autentica pregunta me colapso el cerebro: _¿Ella sabía que algo así me iba a ocurrir?_

Sin más miramientos saqué mi mochila de la espalda y la coloqué delante de mí. _No pesa mucho, eso significa que no tiene muchas cosas. _La abrí bruscamente, intentando imaginar que contenía. En su interior había un estuche. Lo abrí rápidamente y en él se ayeaba una pastilla. _¿Qué significa todo esto?_

_Espera._

_No me digas que esto es... ¿¡El antídoto para convertirme nuevamente en Shinichi!? _No lo podía creer._ ¿Qué había planeado Haibara? Cada vez estoy más confuso con esa chica. _No tuve mucho tiempo en pensar en la cuestión anterior, ya que me estaba tomando la pastilla inconscientemente. Ahora sí que podría salvar a Kenzo Gaho y de esta forma detener al asesino que quería acabar con su vida.

A continuación, mi corazón empezó a arder, me dolía como si estuviera en un campo de batalla y mil metralletas hubiesen apuntado contra mi. Noté como mis huesos se desasían, y un sudor frío aparecía por todo el cuerpo, congelándome hasta el último musculo. Me costaba respirar y cada segundo se hacia eterno. Poco después, dejé ir un grito de desesperación y profundo dolor. Al instante volví a encontrarme con mi autentico cuerpo. _¡Qué ilusión! _Lo único que las prendas de Conan me iban pequeñas y las había dejado destrozadas.

Volví a mirar en la mochila y en ella había ropa. _Has pensado en todo Haibara. _Mientras me vestía, una triste sonrisa nostálgica se reflejó en mis labios por los pensamientos respecto a esa chica.

_Je, señoras y señores; Shinichi Kudo ha vuelto. _

Cuando salí del servicio, toda la gente estaba hablando amistosamente. La sala estaba toda iluminada con una brillante luz y también había la protección proporcionada por los agentes del inspector Nakamori y él mismo, que rodeaban toda la estancia. Nadie me prestó atención, todas las miradas estaban puestas en medio del escenario donde se encontraba Taheo Keo esperando a su socio, Kenzo Gaho para empezar la exposición pero, este estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo a los invitados que le paraban para charlar. En la mano de Gaho aún poseía su vaso, dispuesto a bebérselo en unos segundos, aunque ninguno de los invitados se lo dejaba hacer. _Pues eso es lo que le está salvando de morir. _

Faltaban dos minutos para las nueve y todo el cuerpo policial estaba alerta ante cualquier amenaza del ladrón.

En ese momento Kenzo Gaho se despidió del público y se encaminó hacia el escenario. Mientras, extendió su brazo y lentamente lo fue acercando hacia sus labios. Estaba dispuesto a beberse la medicina, pero eso no lo permitiría, no podía permitir que alguien fuera a morir.

- Deténgase, señor Kenzo Gaho, ese vaso contiene cianuro. -sonó mi voz de Shinichi, fuerte y segura que retumbó en el museo._ Desenmascararé al asesino aunque sea lo último que haga._ Después de hablar todos los presentes acercaron sus miradas hacia donde me encontraba y murmuraron sobre lo que había dicho.

- ¿Acabas de decir... cianuro? -dijo Kogoro algo enfadado e ignorando lo que había dicho como si fuera una mentira.- ¿Qué cosas se te ocurre, chaval? ¡Qué va a empezar una exposición!

El señor Gaho se quedó congelado, no articulaba palabra ni musculo, por lo que había dicho. Seguramente los nervios y el miedo escénico le estaban haciendo una mala pasada.

- Kudo, cuanto tiempo. Al final has podido venir. -dijo Megure acercándose a mi lado.- ¿A que te refieres, con eso del cianuro?

- Mire inspector, este hombre iba a ser envenenado. -contesté, mirando a Hakuba. Me había dado cuenta que este me estaba observando con expresión de no entender mi aparición. El detective londinense se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, apoyado en una de las esquinas, observando toda la escena con determinación, sin perderse ningún detalle.

- ¿Pero quien haría tal cosa en medio de toda esta multitud? -preguntó Takagi que se apresura con la inspectora Sato.

- Él mismo que le ha traído el vaso. -respondí- Sí, estoy hablando de usted, ¡señor Taheo Keo! -y a continuación señalé el individuo mencionado.

- ¡QUÉ! ¿Como iba a hacer eso? -respondió el acusado, acercandose él también donde me encontraba.

- Pues miré, le explicaré el sencillo plan que utilizó. -empecé a decir.- Usted sabía que su socio tenia miedo escénico y ademas que se ponía nervioso, ¿sabe que contratiempos tiene una persona por ello? -pregunté, mirando a todos los de mi alrededor y deposité mi mirada final en Hakuba que seguía observándome fijamente, como si fuera un espejismo.

- Que no puede articular palabra en medio de un escenario, tal y como le esta ocurriendo ahora al señor Gaho. -contestó Hakuba al entender que quería que él respondiera a la pregunta y seguidamente se acercó a donde me encontraba, colocándose a mi lado.

Kenzo Gaho seguía inmóvil en medio del escenario, sin creerse los hechos sucedidos. Nadie le prestaba atención poruqe el público estaba centrado en Saguru Hakuba, los inspectores, Kogoro Mouri y finalmente, en mi.

- Correcto y usted se benefició de ello. Ahora le voy a explicar; usted sabe que su socio se pone nervioso y que le pediría un tranquilizante para relajarse, igual que hace en todas sus exposiciones. Entonces, preparó una forma para poder acabar con su vida: un sobre junto con un vaso. A continuación, solo tuvo que esperar a que él fuera al servicio y pusiera la pastilla en el vaso.

- Pero Kudo, ¿como metió el veneno en el vaso? -preguntó el inspector Megure.

- Le puedo asegurar, que el sobre estaba herméticamente cerrada y no lo he abierto para introducir el veneno. -contesto malhumorado el asesino.

- Perdone señor, pero nadie ha mencionado en ningún momento que el veneno se encontrase en la pastilla -aclaró Hakuba, que se había dado cuenta que este ocultaba algo- ¿Ademas como es que está tan seguro? Tal información solo la sabría con certeza el asesino -dijo el joven detective con muy seguro de sí mismo.

Taheo Keo, se dio cuenta que de su equivocación, había hablado más de la cuenta. Pero ignoró completamente la pregunta de Saguru.

- Si puedo hablar, querría decir que el sobre con el tranquilizante estaba bien cerrado, hasta se podría decir que estaba con el cierre de fabrica. -dijo el señor Gaho que había vagado del escenario. Ahora estaba más tranquilo, pero aún se le notaba algo nervioso por todo lo ocurrido.

- Eso es verdad. -dije- El veneno principalmente no se encontraba en si en la pastilla.

- ¿A que te refieres Kudo, con eso de principalmente? -preguntó Megure, perplejo con mi respuesta.

- Muy sencillo, inspector. -dije con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.- Una pregunta señor Gaho, ¿usted como cogió el sobre?

- Con las manos. -me contestó pero no había entendido la finalidad de la pregunta.

Saguru Hakuba estaba fijamente observándome, supongo que él, entendía el simple truco que el asesino había utilizado. Me giré hacia el inspector y le dije:

- ¿Qué pasaría si el sobre por el exterior contenía el cianuro?

- Pues que... -se le agradecieron los ojos.- Eso querría decir...

- En efecto, creo que por su expresión lo ha entendido.

- ¿Como cometió el truco de asesinato? -preguntó Takagi, sin entender la situación y queriendo una respuesta clara.

- Lo sucedido fue lo siguiente: el señor Gaho cogió el sobre y el vaso que Taheo Keo le trajo, encima de una bandeja. Utilizo ese objeto para no se impregnarse las manos de cianuro. En el sobre por el exterior se encontraba el veneno y por dentro contenía la pastilla. La victima no se percató y fue al servicio a prepararlo. A continuación, con sus manos impregnadas de cianuro abrió el sobre, sacó la pastilla, la metió en el vaso con agua y de esta forma manual el señor Kenzo Gaho podía morir envenenado cuando se tomara el contenido. Ademas usted pensó que no seria extraño encontrar el cadáver en la zona del crimen con sus manos impregnadas de cianuro y el caso quedaría archivado como suicidio premeditado.

- Sinceramente me parece muy bien el truco que has mencionado pero ¿Tienes pruebas? -preguntó Taheo Keo, desafiándome con la mirada.

- Por supuesto. En la basura del servicio se encuentra el sobre donde había la pastilla que...

- ¿A eso le llamas pruebas? -saltó de repente Kogoro interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Mouri, sino es mucha molestia me gustaría continuar. -contesté educadamente, pero lo que había hecho me había enojado. _No me voy a rebajar a su nivel. _Después proseguí diciendo- En sus bolsillos seguro que aún lleva consigo una bolsa de plástico donde había guardado el sobre envuelto de veneno.

La sala se había quedado completamente silenciosa, toda la multitud estaba impaciente por ver como acababa la escena del casi asesinato.

- Con permiso. -Sato se había acercado a él, para revisar los bolsillos e intentar encontrar la susochicha bolsa- Aquí esta Shinichi, la bolsa de plástico. -se colocó delante del hombre- Usted es el asesino. -concluyo la mujer.

- ¿Por que lo hizo? -preguntó Hakuba.

- Supongo que la respuesta es fácil -empecé a responder, porque Taheo Keo no estaba dispuesto a hablar- ustedes eran socios, aunque el señor Gaho le trataba como si fuera su mayordomo personal y de una forma poco usual. Seguramente eso debió ser el factor clave ¿verdad?

- Veo que me entiendes a la perfección, detective. -empezó a reír tontamente- Estas de acuerdo conmigo que ese sujeto se merecía morir ¿eh?

- Lo siento señor pero no comparto tal opinión, -el asesino se le quitó esa sonrisa de la cara y fijó sus ojos en mi rostro- puedo entender el sentimiento de odio hacia otra persona pero, lo que nunca podré entender es esa acción de venganza para asesinar a alguien, señor Taheo Keo. -contesté con autoridad y seriedad, firmemente convencido de mis palabras.

_Bien, había prohibido un asesinato, eso era una buena noticia, pero ¿Por que me sentía como si faltará algo? Ademas aún no se ha ido esa sensación tan, tan,... extraña. ¿Me estaba dejando algo?_

Mientras el inspector Megure ponía las esposas al asesino para llevárselo a comisaria, este murmuro:

- No creáis que la partida acaba aquí. -escupió sin miedo con un tono ofensivo, malicioso, rencoroso, perverso, malvado y resentido. A continuación dejo salir una gran carcajada al estilo de los villanos de dibujos animados.

- ¿A qué se refiere? -preguntó Saguru sorprendido por las palabras que había utilizado.

Hakuba y yo nos mirábamos sin entender la situación y esperando la peor escena imaginable. El hombre siguió riendo sin contestar a su pregunta. Todos en la sala estaban aterrorizados y perplejos, con la intención de saber que iba a hacer aquel ser con malévola sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí he traído el sexto capítulo de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado el casi asesinato y el truco para cometerlo. Una pregunta: ¿Qué os parece la incorporación tan extraña de Shinichi Kudo? Estuve pensando y encontraba que era una forma bastante curiosa de hacerlo aparecer, ademas que me encanta este fabuloso personaje.**

**Ahora una mención en especial a dos personas que han dejado un review:**

**Mystery-thief: **Jajajajaja! Que gracia me hizo leer tu ataque de locura:) xD No te preocupes por no comentarme antes, al menos me satisface que lo has leído, y que te vaya gustado el fic! Para mi eso es mucho, aunque tampoco te voy a mentir; me encantan los reviews que haces ,son tan espectaculares! xD Sí, los momentos donde Conan narra su explicación y luego se justifica con lo de "Y lo vi en la tele" son geniales, a mi también me encantan en la serie. Me alegro leer que la redacción va mejorando porque sinceramente es una de mis pesadillas! Hay veces que me explico peor que un libro cerrado! Jajaja, soy MUY exigente conmigo misma. Espero que te gustase el capi, ¿Qué te pareció la aparición de Shinichi Kudo? Un beso;)

**kvinny:** Me hizo mucha ilusión ver que te has puesto a leer este fic, y también me encanta que te guste! Y sí, Hakuba es tan rival de Kid como Conan, y es verdad que este personaje se suele olvidar bastante. Pero para mi gusto creo que Shinichi y Saguru son geniales, los dos son muy buenos detectives. Ademas nunca había visto que Hakuba y Kudo se encontrasen juntos así que en mi fic lo han hacho! Por cierto: ¿Qué te pareció la aparición de Shinichi Kudo? Ah! Se me olvidaba, me gusta que hayas puesta este fic en tus favoritos:) Sin más, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, me parece que este también lo he dejado con intriga y misterio! Un beso;)

**Ahora espero que me dejéis algún comentario que me anima a seguir escribiendo;)**

**Próximamente****: 7 - Asesino**


	7. 7 - Asesino

7 - ASESINO

- Responda a la pregunta: ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer, señor Taheo Keo? En su lugar no tiene muchas escapatorias, será mejor que sea sincero. -sentenció Megure enojado e intentando mantenerse firme.

- ¡Hablé de una puñetera vez! -gritó Kogoro Mouri, lleno de ira y nervios, acercándose a paso decidido hacia el individuo.

Nakamori, se había unido a la conversación con sus compañeros inspectores, intentando encontrar la forma en que el asesino soltase palabra.

Taheo Keo fue interrogado de preguntas por parte de todos los inspectores de la sala, pero él no se resignaba a contestar a ninguna. _Esto va mal, muy mal. Ese hombre seguro que tiene planeado hacer algo pero... ¿Qué? _Cada vez que pensaba en supuestos planes del asesino se me hacia un nudo en el estomago. _¡Así no hay quién piense con claridad!_

Por otro lado, Saguru Hakuba se mantenía al margen, a mi lado, apartados un par de metros de ellos. No hablábamos, solo podíamos mantener nuestra cabeza metida en las últimas palabras de aquel hombre.

En un momento de desesperación de Kogoro, cogió fuertemente los hombros del asesino y empezó a hablar:

- ¿Tiene planeado hacer una catástrofe? –preguntó, pero la única respuesta de Taheo Keo fue seguir con la malévola sonrisa en su rostro. En consecuencia, hizo enfadar y rabiar más el detective.- Maldito... Me encargaré personalmente que te hagan hacer la más dolorosa y posible tortura cuando llegues a prisión. ¡Habla de una condenada vez! -gritó como último esfuerzo, para que el individuo reaccionara. Pero para su sorpresa, este, solo lo miró con lastima y deduje que aquel hombre se había vuelto completamente loco. Aunque le hablásemos, él no contestaría, no hablaría, eso lo tenía seguro; su mente ya no funcionaba correctamente.

A pesar de eso, Kogoro no dejó de sujetar sus hombros y parecía que cada vez apretara con más fuerza; aún así, Taheo Keo no puso resistencia, como sí la situación no fuera con él. Finalmente, los inspectores convencieron el detective para que soltase el criminal. Mouri lo dejo con desprecio e indiferencia, hecho que conllevo al asesino a tambalease un poco y que un papel cayese de sus bolsillos.

_¿Qué será ese papel? _Nadie de su alrededor se percató o eso me dieron a entender, porque ninguno de los presentes le dio importancia, ni Taheo Keo. Me encaminé con destino a recoger el trozo blanco, pero Hakuba había tenido la misma idea y se había adelantado. Se agachó y lo acercó a una altura determinada para poderlo leer y a continuación se apresuró hacia donde me encontraba.

- Kudo, tengo una cosa bastante interesante.

- ¿Qué pasa con ese papel? -pregunté curioso.

Hubo una leve pausa y el detective carraspeó un poco.

- Es del gracioso que se comunica con cartas.

- No me dirás que es de... -y antes de poder continuar con la frase, los dos fuimos corriendo como balas hacia el pedestral donde tenía que encontrarse la joya, el objetivo por el cual estábamos allí.

Nada. Nada de nada. Ni rastro de aquella preciosa joya que horas antes adornaba el pedestral. _¿Kid la había robado?_ De cierta forma, era normal que la hubiera robado, porque pasaba media hora de las 21:00h. _Pero él, nunca había requisado sin antes presentarse... ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

- La ha robado. -afirmó el detective a mi lado.

- Sí y delante de nosotros. -estaba enojado conmigo mismo, otra vez ese ladrón con aires de mago nos la había jugado.- ¿Qué ponía en la nota del suelo?

- Solo es una mera nota con la cual se ha reído en nuestras caras. -contestó- Mira. -y me enseñó el papel.

- "Vuestro ladrón favorito ha hecho su pequeño espectáculo nocturno. El mago de la luna plateada, Kaito Kid". -leí con tono suave, mientras Saguru me la enseñaba. _Je, sigue tan prepotente como siempre..._ Al acabar de leer, mi cerebro empezó a pensar y a unir hechos con respecto al ladrón- ¿Pero no te parece curioso las circunstancias de esta nota, Hakuba?

- ¿También lo has percatado? -me preguntó, mientras nuestras mentes empezaban a ver el caso con claridad.

- Pienso que hay una buena trama detrás de todo el escenario ocurrido. -dije pensativo y el detective londinense estuvo de acuerdo.

A continuación, miré otra vez al pedestral esperando intensamente que Lágrima de Dios estuviera en el lugar, pero no fue así.

- ¿Qué hacéis ahí? -preguntó Nakamori, parecía que se había cansado de hacer preguntas sin respuesta a Taheo Keo y ahora ponía su atención en nosotros.

- Kaito Kid ha robado Lágrima de Dios. -dije. Con mi respuesta, toda la multitud se puso perpleja y algo desconcentrada, no entendían como Kaito Kid había robado la joya y empezaron a murmurar.

- ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? -se oyó a Kenzo Gaho gritando nervioso y insultando el ladrón que se había apoderado de su querido diamante. Era la segunda vez que hablaba y parecía que esta vez había entrado en una especie de shock. Definitivamente el robo le había afectado.- ¿¡COMO A SIDO POSIBLE!? -preguntó, mientras Takagi intentaba tranquilizarle, aunque con poco éxito.

- ¿Nakamori vio a alguien que se acercara al pedestral? -preguntó Hakuba inmediatamente después que hablara.

- No. -confirmó- Bueno, la verdad es que... –empezó a no estar muy seguro- Al final... me desconcentré mirándoos a vosotros con lo del asesinato y...

- ¡COMO SE LE OCURRE HACER TAL COSA! ¡La verdad no me extraña que ese ladrón se ría en su propia cara! Usted, inspector, solo tenía que vigilar la joya. -escupió Saguru sin miedo.

El inspector no contestó a la reñida del joven detective, sabía que él tenía toda la razón del mundo.

- ¿Ha salido alguien del museo? -pregunté, para volver a centrarnos en el tema de captura del ladrón.

- Nadie, Kudo. Todo está exactamente como antes de empezar la exposición. -contestó el inspector Megure y Nakamori lo confirmo con sus agentes.

Entonces a nosotros, los jóvenes detectives nos apareció una brillante chispa en nuestro ojos.

- Sabes en que estoy pensando ¿verdad Kudo? -preguntó satisfactorio el detective londinense.

- Kaito Kid se ha convertido en una rata dentro de una ratonera de la cual no podrá salir. -contesté. E_sta vez Kid no escaparas._

Después de que hablara con mi compañero detective, una risotada de Taheo Keo inundó la sala. Desplazamos nuestras miradas una vez más hacia él, para ver que Kogoro Mouri lo tenía bien sujeto. Estaban situados a unos ocho metros de nosotros, y por en medio se encontraba el público. De pronto, Keo con un hábil movimiento de manos se soltó de su capturador. Seguidamente golpeo a Kogoro en el estomago con un puñetazo que resonó en todo el museo, dejándolo dolorido y cayéndose al suelo. A continuación, con otro movimiento instantáneo para un hombre de su edad, cogió a la inspectora Sato por un despisto y colocó la cadena que rodeaba a ambas esposas en el cuello, de tal forma, que con un estirón podría acabar ahogándola.

- ¡Miwaco! -gritó a Takagi, enfurecido.

Megure había ido a ayudar a Kogoro que se retorcía por el dolor, estirado en el suelo maldiciendo internamente el hombre que le había golpeado. El detective junto con el inspector se encontraban a unos tres metros de Miwaco Sato y Taheo Keo.

- ¡QUÉ NADIE SE MUEVA, SINO ME LA CARGO! -gritó enrabiado y todo el público enloqueció.- Acabo de perder la cosa que más quiero en este mundo y también no he podido matar el hombre que tantos males de cabeza me ha causado. ¡NO ME IMPORTA HACER ALGUNA LOCURA! -después miró a la inspectora- Cariño, desátame las esposas porque sino, ya le puedes decir adiós a este mundo.

La estancia estaba sumergida en un profundo silencio. Todos los presentes no dábamos crédito a lo que estaba pasando delante nuestro. _¿Como acabará esto?_

- Prefiero morir antes de liberarte, además en tu plan hay un error: no tengo las llaves. –contestó la inspectora con tranquilidad y serenidad. Parecía que tuviera toda la situación bajo control, como si estuviera cien por cien segura que ese no sería su final.

- Tú lo has querido encanto. -aclaró el criminal. La mujer cerro los ojos. A continuación, se dispuso a ahogarla, cuando de repente unas llaves fueron a parar a las manos de la inspectora.

- ¿Si te desata ella vivirá, verdad? -preguntó el compañero de Sato que había lanzado las llave para que no muriese. Takagi había dejado el señor Gaho ya que había entrado en estado shock y estaba arrodillado, sin hacer nada. Era mejor dejarlo solo. A consecuencia Taheo Keo paró la acción de acabar con la vida de la mujer.

- Menos palabrería y más hacer. –aclaró el loco asesino.

Cada vez estaba más atónico. La situación era critica. Si tuviese el cuerpo de Conan ahora le abría disparado un dardo anestesiante y listos, pero había dejado todas las herramientas del doctor en la mochila. Con el cuerpo de adolescente, los inventos para Conan no me iban a la medida.

Saguru Hakuba se mantenía concentrado con la escena del loco criminal y la inspectora, sin decir ni hacer nada.

Mientras, Sato con las llaves se puso a desatarlo. Cuando acabó ella suspiró. Después de acabar la acción, Miwaco hizo ademan de marcharse pero, Taheo Keo no se lo permitió y la sujetó del brazo haciéndose el posesivo.

- Cariño, usted no se irá tan rápido. -dijo con un tono seductor que a la inspectora no le hizo ninguna gracia. Después en el rostro de ella se percibió una mueca.

_Mierda, mierda. Esto se está complicando. ¿La usaría de rehén?_

La gente cada vez estaba más asustada, se podía sentir el ambiente cargado de desesperación y miedo. Los minutos pasaban lentamente, y el pánico en la sala aumentaba por segundos. La mayoría de las mujeres empezaban a llorar en silencio y sus acompañantes masculinos las intentaban calmar con voz baja aunque sin resultado.

- ¿De qué está hablando? –preguntó Takagi, enojado completamente y con el ceño fruncido.

- Si todo el mundo sigue sin moverse, a esta preciosidad no le pasará nada.

- ¿Quiere usarla de rehén? –preguntó Hakuba intentando desmantelar los planes del asesino.

- Así es. Esta hermosa mujer será mi billete de salida. Además vosotros estúpidos detectives no podréis hacer nada para impedírmelo. –a continuación concluyó otra de sus risotadas perversas.

_Efectivamente la iba a utilizar como rehén. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Este era el plan que tenia para escapar de la policía? _

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito del señor Taheo Keo que colapso mi cerebro. La inspectora, acababa de hacer un movimiento brusco, parecido al karate que Ran suele hacer, y había conseguido separarse escasos centímetros de Taheo Keo.

- Nadie hace conmigo lo que quiere y se va de rositas. -aclaró la inspectora muy segura de sí misma y sin prisa alguna.

- No debió haber hecho eso.

- Ni se le ocurra volver a tocarla. -contraatacó el compañero de la mujer, mientras que esta con la mirada le pedía que callase.

- Por favor caballeros hablemos civilizadamente. -habló Megure para relajar el ambiente y poder encontrar una solución sin recorrer a la violencia.

Después de ese comentario, la sala volvía a la normalidad y la tensión que hacia escasos minutos recorría por el cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo de la estancia desapareció. Los inspectores vieron que era un buen momento para acercarse al asesino y arrestarlo. Pero mientras se dirigían hacia él, este metió su mano en la americana y sacó rápidamente una pistola. _Oh, no_. _¿Qué tiene ese hombre en la cabeza?_ A continuación, Taheo Keo volvió a mirar a la inspectora y la cogió por detrás apuntándola con el arma que poseía.

- Lo voy a volver a repetir: ¡COMO ALGUIEN SE MUEVA ME LA CARGO Y PENSAD QUE NO ME IMPORTA CARGARME A ALGUIEN MÁS POR EL CAMINO! -gritó exagerando y lleno de nervios. El público ya no daba esperanzas de vida para la inspectora, se les notaba que solo querían salir de allí, porque al fin y al cabo, por lo que habían ido ya no se encontraba en su lugar. Después Taheo Keo dirigió su mirada a la inspectora- Cariño, y tú, no vuelvas hacer la tontería de antes, porque, podrías activar la bomba que tengo en uno de mis bolsillos y acabaría con la vida de todos los presentes. -murmuró con un tono divertido, burlón y malévolo.

Los pensamientos de todo el mundo fueron directamente a la palabra: BOMBA y la mía incluida. _Ese hombre se le han cruzado los cables o... ¿Qué? __Me siento impotente y estúpido por no poder hacer nada ante esta situación. ¿Qué no sabe que si activa la bomba él también morirá? Ademas ha cogido un rehén para que no lo podamos detener. __Definitivamente... está descontrolado y completamente loco._

- Así me gusta, seguid sin hacer nada y la vida de la mujer estará intacta... -dijo Taheo Keo.- Y también la vuestra...

- Maldito... -oí murmurar a Hakuba que se sentía inútil e incompetente por no poder hacer nada ante el asesino, por miedo que este acabase con la vida de Sato o con la de todos los presentes.

- ¡Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho! -inquirió el rehén. _Sato... ¿En que estas pensando? _Ella, la persona que se encontraba casi a las puertas de la muerte era la única que se mantenía fría y concentrada, sin perder los nervios ni la compostura. _Es toda una profesional... ojalá yo también fuera tan fuerte._ No tenia ninguna idea de sus planes al respecto pero había algo en ella que me hacia no tirar la toalla y que no todo estaba perdido.- ¡Cogerle no os preocupéis por mi! -volvió a gritar fuerte y el criminal la miró frunciendo el ceño.

Después, Taheo Keo con una mano cogió bruscamente el abrazo de la inspectora, mientras que con la otra mano, la izquierda, siguió apuntando con la pistola la cabeza de su rehén. Al instante con un estirón violento se la llevó por uno de los pasadizos de la sala, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón:

- ¡COMO ALGUIEN ME SIGA ME CARGO A LA MUJER Y DESPUÉS EXPORTARÁ LA BOMBA!

La sala quedo bañada en un silencio sepulcral y también de un terror que te congelaba los cinco sentidos.

~Fin del capítulo: 7 - ASESINO~

* * *

**Hello everybody!**

**Antes que nada unas palabras a mis lectores que me han dejado un review:**

**Mystery-thief: **Hola! Me parece que en el review que hice en tu fic ya te dije todo lo que pensaba. En fin, me encanta que te tomes un tiempo de tu agenda para leer mis historietas! Un capitulo bastante curioso... ¿Algo extraña la aparición de Kid, no? ¿Como se lo hará Kudo con el asesino? jajajaja xD (Es que hasta yo me emociono con la historia :D Estoy super contenta!) Sin más espero que hayas disfrutado el séptimo capítulo, y ahora estoy esperando intrigante un nuevo capítulo de tu fic! Me encanta! Un beso;)

**Ran: **Hola:) No sabes lo contenta que estoy por saber que te gustó. A mi Shinichi Kudo también me encanta, es un personaje fantástico/mejor/insuperable/etc...! Me encanta su carácter y sus deducciones;) Bueno después de esto espero que te haya gustado el capi y espero leer algún comentario más tuyo:) Un beso;)

**Bueno, después de dos semanitas os he podido traer el séptimo capítulo de este fic. Siento el retraso, pero el tiempo me tiene super liada;) Aún así os he traído un capítulo bastante cargado de información para procesar! Yupy!:) Ha aparecido Kaito Kid! Bueno, pero de una forma algo diferente... ¿Qué os pareció? Sí queréis averiguar que trama Kid no os podéis perder seguir leyendo este fic!**

**Próximamente: 8 - Rehén.**


	8. 8 - Rehén

8 - REHÉN

Todos los presentes nos quedamos estáticos sin saber qué hacer. Nos mirábamos ingenuos y a la misma vez; perplejos.

Suspiré. _No me puedo quedar aquí quieto, pero tampoco tengo ninguna idea de cómo arruinarle los planes al asesino... ¿Qué puedo hacer ante esta situación?_

Takagi quería perseguir el asesino a cualquier precio, pero Megure no le había dejado; no podían permitir que Taheo Keo activase la bomba. _El inspector tiene razón, aunque Takagi está muy preocupado por Sato._ Por otra parte, Mouri se encontraba todavía en el suelo intentando levantarse, pero el puñetazo que había recibido de Taheo Keo le había causado mucho daño. _Espero que no tenga nada grave._ En el caso de Nakamori, él, había entrado en una especie de depresión, no se creía como Kid había robado Lágrima de Dios cuando él estaba despistado, viendo como resolvía el asesinato. _Se siente culpable._ Y finalmente, Kenzo Gaho, aún seguía arrodillado sin decir nada, con una expresión vacía y fría, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y parecía, que el tiempo se había detenido para él. _Está muy afectado._

Volví a suspirar más fuerte, mi mente estaba en blanco y era un hecho que nunca me había ocurrido ante un caso. _Siento que estoy entre la espada y la pared, y por imposible que parezca; no encuentro la condenada salida._

- Kudo vamos. -ordenó mi compañero detective en un susurro- Tenemos que detener el asesino, no podemos permitir que se lleve un rehén y menos aún, que haga explotar la bomba. ¿Estás conmigo? -siguió diciendo con el mismo tono de voz, para que el resto de personas no se percataran de nuestra conversación.

- ¿Eh? -me había descolocado la firmeza y la seguridad con la que se había expresado Hakuba. Después me di un segundo para recapacitar lo que me había preguntado y contesté- ¿Pero no ves que el señor Taheo Keo activará la bomba si le seguimos? -hablé con su mismo tono de voz.

Saguru Hakuba se limito a hacerme una sonrisa tranquilizante.

- Efectivamente, sus palabras fueron si le seguimos por el pasillo que él cogió, la consecuencia será que activará la bomba. -me miró a los ojos- Aunque en el caso contrario, si le seguimos por otro lugar; él, no se percatará y podremos detenerle.

_Buen razonamiento. _

- Tienes razón, entonces hay que mover ficha. -le empecé a decir pensativo- Ademas por la forma en la que hablas, deduzco que ya has trazado un plan ¿De que se trata?

- Por supuesto que tengo un plan, para empezar tendríamos que salir del museo, para no levantar sospechas. -me quedé anonadado. _¿Qué tienes pensado, Saguru?_- Ahora te lo explico detalladamente.

Dichas las últimas palabras, nos encaminamos con destino a la puerta por la cual hacia una hora habíamos entrado. Hacia aproximadamente dos minutos que Taheo Keo y Miwaco Sato habían desaparecido por el pasillo, y desde el grito de advertencia del asesino ya no se les había vuelto a escuchar.

Los inspectores tan pronto vieron nuestra acción de escapar, nos empezaron a llamar ordenándonos que no abandonásemos la sala. A pesar de sus enfados, no les hicimos caso. Entonces, rápidamente Megure se acercó a mí, y de un imprevisto me cogió del brazo prohibiéndome moverme.

- Kudo, no puedes salir, ya sabes que ocurrirá. Por favor, quédate. -su rostro estaba consumido por el miedo y la preocupación, al igual que todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, estaban convencidos que no habría un mañana para ellos.

- Inspector, ya verá como saldremos de esta. Usted no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargamos. -dije con una fabulosa sonrisa- Palabra de Shinichi Kudo.

- Kudo...

- Inspector, ¿Alguna vez le he fallado?

Se quedó un momento en silencio y poco a poco fue disminuyendo la fuerza, con la cual sujetaba mi brazo. El publico nos estaba mirando, esperando una contestación por parte del inspector con sombrero.

- Nunca... Kudo... -me miró a los ojos- Por eso confío en que nos podrás salvar junto a Hakuba.

Cada una de las personas había escuchado la conversación con determinación y una pizca de esperanza percibí en cada ser vivo de la estancia. Después la sala volvió a quedarse en un silencio terrorífico.

_Juro inspector que no le fallaré, no consentiré que nadie muera mientras yo, Shinichi Kudo, pueda hacer algo para impedirlo; detendré a Taheo Keo, aunque acabe con mi propia vida. Ademas, inspector, somos tres para capturarlo, así que su huida no será tan fácil como él se lo espera... se llevará una gran sorpresa._

A continuación hice una última mirada al lugar; la situación era cada vez más crítica y mi extraña sensación, para llamarla de algún modo, no paraba de colarse en mi cerebro para avisarme que algo más pasaría en este pacifico museo y también mi corazón latía con fuerza como si esto fuera la fin del mundo.

Después apresurados, salimos. Saguru Hakuba, mi compañero, había estado observándome mientras hablaba con el inspector, y ahora corría veloz a un metro delante respecto a mi.

Nos encontrábamos hiendo hacia la parte trasera del museo. El parque Ueno aunque estuviera todo cubierto de sombras por la falta de luz, causada por la noche que había caído, aún desprendía el encanto con el cual se ganaba un hueco en cualquier corazón. El aroma de las flores era mágico y agradable; hasta se podía escuchar, si parabas bien el oído, algunos animales corretear.

- Hakuba explícame de una vez que estas tramando. ¿Dime, porque vamos a la parte de atrás del museo? -dije sin dejar de correr detrás de él.

- El asesino se dirige al almacén del museo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunté para entender a que conclusión había llegado.

- Porque el pasillo que ha cogido el señor Taheo Keo comunica directamente con el almacén. –me dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia el mundo- Ellos, entraran por la puerta principal que está en el interior; mientras que nosotros, entraremos por la puerta trasera que está en el exterior, y de esta forma le haremos una emboscada. La puerta por donde entraremos se suele utilizar para cargar y descargar los camiones que vienen con nuevas obras de arte. -explicó al ver que con su primera oración no le había entendido- Antes he venido y he tardado alrededor de 10 minutos, seguramente Taheo Keo tardará un poco más, ya que no es sencillo ir vigilando un rehén.

- Entiendo... Como entraste un poco antes, viste mucho más museo que yo. -dije deduciendo lo que había pasado- Pero ahora tengo una duda que me descoloca aún más... ¿Tienes alguna idea del paradero de la bomba? -pregunté. _Hay que ir con cuidado con ella, Taheo Keo no tiene ningún preámbulo en utilizarla._

- No. Aunque dentro no se encuentra, te lo puedo asegurar. He hecho una investigación bastante a fondo. Además, antes ya te he dicho que no he encontrado nada fuera de lugar.

- ¿Como que has hecho una investigación bastante a fondo? -seguí preguntando interesado y con una chispa de curiosidad admirable.

- Pues... -paró de correr y me miró dubitativo- Aunque te parezca una tontería... -agachó la cabeza y entonces su vista fue hacia sus zapatos- Mira, desde que Nakamori me enseñó la nota de Kid, ya resuelta por ti, he tenido una extraña sensación. No sé cómo explicártelo. –me declaró con seriedad, después volvió a levantar la cabeza y miró a los ojos- Quizá lo encuentres una tontería pero, me siento muy unido a este caso y a la misma siento como esa sensación me detiene mis cinco sentidos.

_¿Eh? Vale, vale... Esto me ha sorprendido y trastornado. Una extraña sensación... ¿Hakuba también? ¿De qué va esto? ¿Es una coincidencia o de verdad hay algo más detrás de este asesinato y robo?_ Mientras lo pensaba, puse los ojos en blanco por lo que Hakuba entendió que a mi me pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Él me hizo una media sonrisa.

- Entonces, yo diría –empecé a decir para cambiar de tema y retomar mi rostro serio y decido- si tu investigación fue precisa, la bomba no debe encontrarse en El Museo Nacional de Tokio y también, descarto la idea que se encuentre en algún edificio de la zona, ya que seria demasiado... sencillo y obvio. -miré a mi alrededor- Más bien, pienso que se encuentra entre la vegetación del parque Ueno, escondida de tal forma, que a primera vista no se perciba. –después me encaminé con destino a la parte de atrás del museo. Hakuba me miró y seguidamente se puso a seguirme.

- ¿Eso significa que te llamó la curiosidad algo mientras venias hacia aquí, verdad? -preguntó.

- Vas bien encaminado, Hakuba.

En ese momento llegamos, nos encontrábamos delante de la puerta y me detuve a observarla. Era metálica, y parecía que estuviera fabricada para antibalas. A simple vista se sabía que era difícil entrar en su interior por la fuerza. Al lado izquierdo de esta, había una caja también del mismo material que la puerta, con una ranura. En ella, seguramente habría que poner una tarjeta o algo parecido para acceder. _Una buena seguridad sin duda._

- Vale, ¿y ahora como entramos?

Cuando Hakuba se propuso articular palabra, un ruido de un portazo se escuchó en la espesa noche. Seguidamente, como una intuición levanté la cabeza, donde vi que alguien subía veloz por unas escales de emergencia de exterior. Estas salían del almacén y conectaban directamente con la azotea.

- Kudo fíjate, hay alguien ahí. -dijo el londinense señalando hacia arriba, mientras las sombras no nos permitían ver la cara del individuo que subía enérgico.

- Por lo visto tenemos que cambiar de planes, Hakuba. -sonreí- Ahora hay que ir a ver a un buen amigo nuestro.

_¿Con que te diriges a la azotea, eh?_

Las escaleras estaban situadas en la planta baja, así que no nos costó mucho dar un par de brincos y así poder saltar eficazmente los barrotes metálicos. Mientras subíamos rápidamente, oí el individuo que forzaba una cerradura. Seguramente, se trataba de la puerta que separa las escales de emergencia a la azotea. Después no se volvió a escuchar nada. Finalmente, al cabo de dos minutos de cansancio, llegamos a arriba y como había pensado, la cerradura de la puerta estaba forzada. _Has entrado. _

- ¿Impaciente? -me preguntó mi compañero y le contesté con una sonrisa burlesca y decidida. Tanto él como yo, sabíamos perfectamente con quien nos íbamos a encontrar al otro lado de la puerta metálica.- Yo también.

Después Hakuba giró el pomo de la puerta y esos fueron los minutos más largos para mi. Cuando la puerta quedó completamente abierta, entramos.

Había una hermosa vista nocturna de todo Tokio. Por un lado, se observaba las luces de las viviendas encendidas, por otro; el cielo, se encontraba acompañado de las esplendidas estrellas y de una gigantesca luna plateada. Desde la azotea aún era más alucinante ver esa vista que contemplarla desde el suelo.

- Otra vez nos vemos. -dijo Hakuba orgulloso reponiendo el cansancio por la subidita.

Después de ese comentario, fijé mi vista en una de las esquinas de la azotea donde se encontraba el individuo. _Justo la personas a quien nos esperábamos encontrar. _Estaba a espaldas de nosotros, contemplando con determinación, cautela y admiración la bonita luna llena. Después el lugar quedó en silencio y lo único que se podía percibir era el viento que nos movía lentamente los cabellos.

- ¿A qué esperas para abrir las alas y empezar a volar para huir del lugar? -pregunté sarcástico interrumpiendo el inquieto silencio. Mientras, el aludido se giró y nos mostró su cara- O quizá te gusta más que te llamemos Miwaco Sato. -aclaré con firmeza, decidido y con una chispa de burla. _Por fin nos vemos._

Él, aún estaba disfrazado con el aspecto de Miwaco Sato, con una amplia sonrisa misteriosa. Aunque se le veía muy seguro, cuando tuve contacto visual percibí un rayo de humildad, no muy frecuente en el mago de la luna plateada.

- Esta vez no podrás escapar de nosotros. -aclaró el inglés, serio y con una compostura muy profesional.

- No sé de que me hablan. –respondió la figura femenina.- Realmente soy Miwaco.

- Venga, no te hagas el inocente, te hemos descubierto. Devuélvenos Lágrima de Dios, ladronzuelo. -dijo Hakuba.

- Oye, oye... ¿A quién llamas ladronzuelo? ¿Qué es eso de ir insultando al personal? -se defendió, todavía con la voz de la inspectora y frunciendo el ceño con el comentario de mi compañero- ¿Qué te parecería si yo te llamase: estúpido detective fanático de Sherlock Holmes y que quieres hacer la competencia al Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI, en fin a Kudo?

El detective londinense levanto levemente las cejas enojado y cuando iba a contraatacar para responder, me metí en la conversación:

- Muy bien... -empecé a decir. _Uf... no tengo otra opción; si no me entrometo para acabar con la estúpida charla, seguro que esos dos acabarían haciendo una batalla a base de piedras y palos. ¿Porque se llevan tan mal?_- Entonces ahora mismo, Kaito Kid, nosotros te explicaremos nuestra deducción.

- Entonces sorprenderme, mis fanáticos de Holmes. -dijo divertido el ladrón con su particular cara de poker y aún vestido de mujer. Mientras, Hakuba y yo nos dedicamos una sonrisa cómplice, disfrutando de la tensión tan misteriosa que había crecido en el ambiente.

~Fin del capítulo: 8 - REHÉN~

* * *

**¡NO! ¡Como se me ocurre dejar el capitulo en una parte tan interesante! ¡No tengo perdón! jajaja xD Me parece que os he dejado con poco de curiosidad... soy tan malvada! ¡Me encanta tanto crear el suspense!**

**Bueno, no voy a comentar mucho porque tengo poco rato para subir el fic. Espero subir rápido el siguiente porque hasta yo misma pienso que he dejado una gran incógnita. jajajaja xD**

**¿Qué os pareció el capitulo?**

**Ahora las contestaciones a mis queridos reviews:**

**RGG: **Para empezar bienvenido/a lector a mi fic! xD Me gusta la idea que te guste el fic pero, ¿Con eso de engancharte más: a que te refieres? Pienso que te refieres a que la historia se centra más en el misterio y el suspense (en principio tengo pensado utilizar esos géneros). Aunque también me apasionan otro tipo de géneros como románticos, dramas, tragedias... En fin, que me gusta bastante leer! :) Quizá si me dijeras que tipo de gustan pueda encargarlo de algún modo en el fic o en otros que tengo pensado hacer más adelante. Sin más espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo, un beso;)

**anonimo: **Para empezar bienvenido/a lector a mi fic! xD Que alegría que me hace que te guste mi fanfic :D Bueno y sobre la vida de Sato, me parece que en este capítulo se ha desvelado algo! Seguramente en el siguiente saldrá todo a la luz! Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic, un beso;)

**Mystery-thief: **Hey! Ya pensaba que no me comentabas, nah, es broma! Tómate tu tiempo :D Para empezar: por favor, no me mates a mi ni a Kudo! Antes te subo un capítulo, pero déjame vivir... :) jajaja xD Bueno... que giro a dado la historia ¿no? Y me parece que ahora te he dejado aún con más intriga! A si que también te gusta cuando Hakuba y Kudo hacen las deducciones juntos, son TAN MONOS (tienes razón!) Creo que Aoyama podría hacer algún caso donde ellos investigaran juntos! Me encantan esos dos! Espero que te haya gusta el capi y un beso enorme y nos leemos;)

**Aoko45: **Para empezar bienvenida, lectora al fic! Personalmente a mi también me has caído bien! jejeje Bueno espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y que este tipo de historias te vayan gustando! (Imagino que te refieres a fics que se centran más en misterio y suspense. ¿Porque te refieres a eso, no? Es curiosidad, si no quieres no hace falta que me contestes :D) Sin más espero que te haya gustado y también poder leer pronto un capitulo de tu fic! (me tiene enganchada, seguro que harás una historia fantástica! Ánimo :D) Un beso;)

**Nos vemos próximamente en: 9 - Ladrón.**


	9. 9 - Ladrón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del fic son del derecho de su creador, Gosho Aoyama, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo sin animo de lucro.**

* * *

** 9 - LADRÓN**

- Para empezar -puse mi particular sonrisa astuta- has jugado muy bien tus cartas. -le aludí, por lo que Kid mostró una risita triunfal en el rostro de la inspectora y Hakuba me observó desconcentrado- Pero, has cometido errores, como siempre, que han sido tu perdición para que te pudiéramos descubrir. –aclaré firme.

No se oía ningún ruido a parte de nuestra conversación. La noche era tranquila y serena, aunque también mantenía aquella chispa de misterio que me hervía la sangre y me daba una autosatisfacción admirable.

- ¿Y desde cuando pensáis que no soy la autentica Miwako Sato? –preguntó el ladrón desafiándonos con la mirada.

- Desde que nos pusimos a pensar sobre el papel que cayó de los bolsillos de Taheo Keo. –contestó mi compañero serio y un poco distante.

- ¿Puedo saber que deducción habéis encontrado en la nota? –dijo el mago de la luna plateada. Él seguramente ya conocía su respuesta.

Nos estábamos calibrando en silencio, intentando averiguar cuál sería el próximo movimiento y hasta pude percibir, que el viento había parado de soplar. _Esto cada vez se pone más interesante._

- Como ya debes saber, lo importante de la nota no es lo que comunica, sino, las circunstancias en la que esta se encontró. –dije pausado, sin prisa alguna- Ahí está la clave que nos ha resuelto el caso.

- ¿Las circunstancias? –preguntó impresionado nuestro rival que aún conservaba el aspecto de la inspectora y su respectiva voz.

- Así es, aunque antes de hablar de la nota habría que aclarar cuando robaste el diamante. -empezó a decir Saguru- Lo hiciste mientras Kudo resolvía el caso y estábamos pendiente de él. En ese momento, te acercaste a la joya y seguidamente la robaste con toda la conmoción de la escena.

- Parece fácil tal y como lo has explicado, Hakuba. Pero, si nadie se percató de esa acción ¿Cómo es que estáis tan seguros? -preguntó el ladrón muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Elemental, es la única ocasión que has podido tener para acercarte a ella, ya que esta vez no has cortado la luz ni has hecho ningún numerito de los tuyos. –contestó decidido el detective londinense.

- Porque a pesar de todo, solo eres un mago y no puedes mover las cosas de lugar con la mente. –le aclaré sarcástico.

- Muy bien, os encuentro alegres hasta os podéis tomar el tiempo para bromear -dijo mirándome- y también, seguros de vuestras averiguaciones, pero ahora explicarme: ¿Cómo coloqué la nota en los bolsillos del señor Taheo keo?

- Pusiste la nota delante de nosotros, -empezó a comentar el detective inglés- por no decir en nuestras narices.

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento me removió el cabello, después desapareció.

- A continuación que robaras la joya, volviste a la escena del crimen cuando nosotros aún seguíamos aclarando el caso. Poco después, dije que el señor Taheo Keo llevaba consigo una bolsa de plástico, con la cual había envuelto el veneno y que se encontraba escondida en sus bolsillos. –hice una leve pausa, para comprobar que las dos personas seguían el hilo de mi explicación- Entonces, la inspectora Sato que en realidad es Kaito Kid disfrazado, fue el primero y el único en acercarse lo suficiente y tener el tiempo idóneo para colocar la nota mientras buscaba la bolsa. Luego solo tuviste que esperar a que alguien la encontrara.

- Está bien, tuve suficiente tiempo como para colocar la nota, aunque, con solo ese hecho no me podéis acusar de ser Kaito Kid.

El detective ingles sonrió por el comentario del mago y seguidamente contestó:

- No debiste bajar la guardia, ya que tenemos una prueba solida que nos ha demostrado que no te tratabas de la autentica Miwako Sato. –aclaró y después hubo un minuto de silencio- Nuestra prueba, está en el momento que cogiste la bolsa de plástico de los bolsillos del asesino, que en su interior, había contenido el sobre envenenado de cianuro.

- ¿A dónde queréis llegar? –preguntó la figura femenina bastante sorprendida e intentando mantenerse firme.

- A lo que Hakuba se refiere, es que cometiste una inflacción mientras cogías la bolsa. -contesté como si mi aclaración fuera muy obvia.

El ladrón de guante blanco levanto las cejas, y deduje que esta parte no se la esperaba.

- ¿A ver, cual diríais que ha sido mi error en la partida? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa para demostrar que todo lo tenía bajo control.

- Muy sencillo, solo hay que observar un poco y la solución llega por sí misma. –dije enigmático para confundir al ladrón y dejarlo descolocado sin entender la situación. Después cruce una mirada rápida con mi compañero y los dos sacamos una sonrisa traviesa. _Jake mate._

- En lo que nos basamos para acusarte, es una cosa muy sencilla que cualquier miembro de la policía ha de saber, ya que es de suma importancia. Cuando un policía ha de coger una prueba incriminatoria para el criminal, ya sea un objeto como en este caso; la bolsa, que llevaba encima el propio asesino, lo más normal, es que el policía se ponga unos guantes para no dejar huellas dactilares y de esta forma, no poder manipular la prueba. -empezó a decir el inglés y después repartió su mirada por toda la azotea- Aunque, si repasamos los hechos ocurridos, la inspectora, no hizo tal acción ¿A que fue debido? -preguntó.

Kaito Kid siguió con su sonrisa y habló:

- ¿Entonces me decís que encontraremos mis huellas en ella?

- No. -dije serio, y Kaito Kid me miró sorprendido mientras se le quitaba esa sonrisita de la cara- En la bolsa no serán encontradas tus huellas dactilares, ya que solo aparecerán las del señor Taheo Keo. ¿Te preguntas el por qué, no? –dije con una pregunta retorica mientras el ladrón de guante blanco no me quitaba sus ojos de encima- Cuando una persona se disfraza y más siendo un maestro en este tema, aparte de hacer una copia de todo el aspecto del individuo a quien suplanta, también lo hace de las manos y como al fin y al cabo, son guantes, estos no dejan huellas. –suspiré- A eso se le llama un buen perfeccionista, Kaito Kid. –después le miré a los ojos intensamente- Y la prueba, estará en que si le pedimos a la policía que haga una revisión a la bolsa y no encuentra tus huellas, nuestra hipótesis tendrá consistencia y se habrá confirmado que no eres Miwako Sato.

- Buena observación, fanáticos de los detectives. Aunque no hará falta que hagáis esa revisión porque tenéis razón.-dijo divertido el ladrón y esbozando otra sonrisa- ¿Entonces sabréis contestarme el porqué no me puse los guantes?

- Sencillamente no te los pusiste porque te olvidaste, en realidad no eres un policía autentico, así que hay leves detalles que se te pueden pasar por alto, por muy buen maestro del disfraz que quieras ser. Lo que también verificó mi sospecha es que Miwako Sato es muy recta en ese aspecto y nunca ha cometido una infracción de ese modo. -aclaró el detective londinense.

- En definitiva, sois unos oponentes legítimos del primer puesto, aunque… -dijo Kaito Kid, aún con la voz de la inspectora y su rostro, después nos miró misteriosamente- por muy buenos que seáis ninguno de los dos nunca conseguirá atraparme. –Hakuba y yo fruncimos el ceño. _¿De qué va este presumido?- _¿Y donde está la autentica inspectora a quien le he suplantado la identidad durante un rato?

- No la has escondido en ningún lugar. –dije tranquilo- Ya que ahora entra el segundo punto de la deducción: el robo del móvil de Kogoro Mouri.

Saguru Hakuba me miró perplejo y confundido, porque la parte en que el ladrón había robado el móvil del tio, solo la conocía Kaito Kid, Ran, Kogoro y yo.

- A lo que me refiero, es que la autentica Miwako Sato se encuentra en el cine, viendo esa película que últimamente se ha hecho popular entre las mujeres, titulada "Todo puede ser eterno, hasta el amor".

- Kudo, explícate. -dijo mi compañero detective intentando encontrar la base de la deducción.

El ambiente cada vez me gustaba más, aunque también se hacía más pesado respirarlo conforme la deducción iba avanzando.

- Ayer, cuando Ran, Kogoro y Conan estaban cenando, el sonido del móvil del tio empezó a sonar, por lo que Conan fue a buscarlo. Cuando llegó, notó que no se encontraba solo, y cuando puso la luz, el móvil había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba la nota de Kaito Kid.

- ¿Y que ganaba robando el móvil del viejo detective? -preguntó el mago de la luna plateada.

- Lo robaste solo por precaución, seguramente tenías pensado devolvérselo cuando acabase la exposición.

- ¿Precaución? -preguntó Saguru levantando las cejas, por lo visto esa palabra había llamado su atención.

- Así es, Hakuba. -sonreí victoriosamente y miré al ladrón- Para empezar, ya sabias de antemano que avisaría al inspector Megure. Suplantaste a Miwako porque ella es parte del cuerpo de policía y se te haría más fácil apoderarte de la joya, mientras ella se encontraba bien tranquila en la sala de cine. Por otra parte; el móvil, fue robado por si padre e hija se llamaban, y Ran mencionara a su padre que se había encontrado con Miwaco o viceversa. Entonces te descubrirían y el plan se iría a norris.

- Ya lo entiendo… ¿Eso ha sido como una estrategia? –dijo Saguru pensativo.

- Exacto, ha sido un plan trazado con suma delicadeza y lo habéis averiguado todo a la perfección... –dijo el mago, por fin con su voz autentica, mientras ponía una mano en su rostro y su cuerpo era cubierto de humo. Cuando este desapareció, le vimos, delante nuestro estaba Kaito Kid con su traje blanco, sombrero de copa y monóculo tapándole el rostro- Aunque eso era justo lo que quería que hicieras.

_¿Eh? ¿Ya lo tenía previsto? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Estaba jugando con nosotros? Espera. Ahora que pienso... La primera nota, el significado de las dos últimas frases… "Habrá que ir pisando huevos ya que hay juegos que son mejores dejarlos a los niños." ¿Será qué…?_

- Me alegra que por fin hayas puesto la voz de Kid, odiaba hablarte y verte como una mujer. –dijo Hakuba divertido y después volvió a poner su cara pensativa- ¿A qué te refieres con lo que acabas de decir?

Sonreí, ahora todo estaba más claro. Por otro lado, Kaito Kid iba a contestar a mi compañero cuando le interrumpí y hablé primero.

- Ahora Kaito Kid, te toca explicarnos el significado de tus últimas dos frases de la nota inicial ya que no tienen nada que ver con el robo. -dije serio y firme- Lo único que sé, es que debía estar preparado ante cualquier problema que hubiera pero… ¿Por qué razón?

- Muy agudo, mi querido Kudo. -dijo alegre mientras nos observaba cuidadosamente- Era solo una advertencia, ni yo exactamente sabia con lo que me iba a encontrar en este lugar.

- Detalla más. -especificó interesado mi compañero- ¿Por qué debes de tener algún tipo de prueba, no? Pienso que no te tirarías a la boca del lobo sin antes tener una buena razón.

- Es verdad. -dijo el ladrón, calmado- Todo remonta cuando... -empezó a relatar. No le veía la cara por causa del monóculo aunque parecía serio y eso me sorprendió.

_*Flash Back De Kaito Kid* . __*Una hora antes que enviara la nota a la agencia de Kogoro Mouri*_

Iba caminando hacia mi casa. Eran las siete de la tarde, la oscuridad y la nebulosidad aparecía en el cielo de Japón. Pasé despreocupado por la puerta del museo, debía darme prisa para llegar a mi casa, dentro de poco iría a llover.

En ese momento unas voces graves discutiendo acaloradamente me frenaron del paso apretado que llevaba. Lo que decían era ininteligible por la distancia que nos separaba, aunque por el tono que utilizaban debía ser algo muy importante.

Entré cuidadosamente por la entrada y aún seguía la charla, pero no les podía ver. Mi curiosidad hizo que me adentrara más. Gracias al volumen de voz, finalmente, les encontré. Ahí, visualicé un hombre cuarentón, un poco desaliñado, con cabello negro intenso como el carbón y un espeso bigote encima de sus rectos labios. En frente suyo se encontraba otro hombre, vestido de pies a cabeza de negro, corpulento y llevaba unas gafas oscuras de sol.

Se encontraban a dos o tres metros respecto a mí, y yo me había camuflado entre la vegetación sin hacer ruido, para escuchar atentamente la conversación. _Hay algo que no me gusta nada entre esos dos. _

- Como ya hemos hablado, mañana en este museo, mientras hagas la exposición, le mataras, Whisky. En el caso contrario, te lamentaras para toda tu vida. -dijo el de negro con un tono firme.

_¿Whiskey? ¿Matar? ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Tienen planeado asesinar a alguien mañana?_

- Pero, por favor, dejadme un poco más de tiempo... -rojo inseguro el bigotudo.

- Son órdenes del jefe y aún nos debes un favor. Ademas, como ya sabes, a él, no le gusta que le desobedezcan ni le contradigan.

- Pero...

- Haz lo que te dijo. Vermoth, estará vigilándote de cerca en secreto, para comprobar que haces lo correcto, y si alguno de los planes se tuerce: activa la bomba para no dejar rastro de la Organización.

_¿Antes que nada: quién es ese Vermoth? ¿No es una bebida alcohólica? ¿Organización? ¿Y la bomba? _Fuesen quienes fuesen, esos individuos, no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados, aunque había demasiadas incógnitas que no sabía.

- Pero pienso que...

De pronto, el hombre de negro metió la mano en su americana y sacó una pistola, seguidamente la apunto en la frente del otro hombre.

- A nosotros, los de la Organización, nos da igual lo que pienses o dejes de pensar. Limítate a cumplir órdenes. -aclaró con una voz grave que daba completamente miedo y te dejaba paralizado.

El bigotudo tragó saliva, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y pedía perdón ante su último comentario.

- Buen chico... pues así quedamos. -después se giró y dio un par de pasos para irse- Espero que hagas bien el trabajo. -se metió un cigarrillo en la boca y dejó salir un poco de humo- ¿Sabes? -se giró para mirarlo- Gin, tiene razón; contigo no hace falta ni ensuciarse las mano, eres puro escombro y solo te necesitamos para esta faena. -dijo con una amplia sonrisa y volvió a ponerse el objeto en la boca.

El hombre bigotudo lo miró con una expresión vacía e inexpresiva, tenía mucho miedo por lo que ese hombre de negro podía hacerle. Me encontraba sentado sobre mis talones y de pronto, con toda la conmoción del escenario, perdí el equilibrio, cayéndome de culo al suelo y provoqué un leve ruido. _Mierda..._

- ¿Quien anda ahí? -preguntó el hombre de negro. _Como se entere que he escuchado toda la conversación, me mataran, lo mejor será que huía._

Me levanté y con el mínimo ruido me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada. Mientras, ese hombre se acercó al lugar donde había estado escondido y empezó a dispar a ton y son para herirme y no dejar testigos. _Menos mal, que me he levantado_. Finalmente, salí del parque Ueno. _Eres un completo cobarde,_ me decía mi subconsciencia. _No lo soy, no me voy del lugar porque tengo miedo, sino, porque yo solo no los podré detener, necesito ayuda. _Ahora tenia bastante faena por hacer. _Mañana será un día movidito para muchas personas. _

_*Final Del Flash Back De Kaito Kid*_

- Poco después, fui a llevar la nota a casa de Mouri. -acabó por relatar el ladrón- Como habréis imaginado, el bigotudo desaliñado es el señor Taheo Keo y por lo que vi, una Organización extraña le estaba amenazando para que matase a su socio, el señor Kenzo Gaho, como hemos podido comprobar hace unas horas.

_Wow... vaya panorama que vio Kaito Kid ayer. Ahora entiendo esa chispa de humildad que percibí en sus ojos. ¿Entonces... el hombre negro con gafas seria Vodka? Seguramente, porque se ha llamado a si mismo miembro de la "Organización" y además; a nombrado a Gin y Vermoth, cuyos alias conozco. ¡He encontrado la Organización que me encogió! ¿Estarán aquí? Bueno, al menos, debería estar Vermoth ya que tiene la orden de vigilar el señor Taheo Keo... Ahora todas las piezas del juego encajan a la perfección, ellos deben de ser los causantes de mi extraña sensación que me comprime el corazón. Aunque hay una duda que me mantiene intranquilo: ¿porque Haibara me dio la mochila con el antídoto? ¿Qué debe saber ella de todo este caso? ¿Será que está compinchada o habrá descubierto algún dato? _

- No sabía a quién se referirían -siguió hablando el ladrón- cuando hablaban de asesinar a alguien; por ello, quise avisar con una nota enrevesada y poco entendedora a primera vista, para que si esos de la Organización se enteraban, no sospechasen. -admitió Kaito Kid.

- Lo que más me preocupaba, según la conversación que mantuvieron los dos individuos, esos hombres no les importa hacer una locura, con tal que la "Organización" no sea afectada o descubierta por la policía -dijo Hakuba pensativo y después miró al ladrón- Kaito Kid, te has metido en un buen peligro que te puede causar la muerte ¿Porque te has tomado tantas molestias?

Me mantenía al margen viendo como las dos personas iban charlando enérgicos y preocupados, el caso se estaba complicando por momentos.

- Esa es una respuesta muy sencilla. Cuando una persona está en apuros sea cual sea su situación, tengo la sensación que debo ayudarla y si se trata de asesinarla aún más, nadie se merece tener ese final. -empezó a decir. Y no sé el porque, tuve la inquietud que mientras hablaba estaba pensando en alguien muy querido para él._ Imaginaciones mías_- Al menos a de vivir lo suficiente entre rejas para darse cuenta por si mismo que ha cometido un error en el juego. -nos miró con sensatez- Y si pierdo la vida mientras lo llevo a cabo, si al menos mi esfuerzo a merecido la pena; es la mayor satisfacción que un honrado ladrón como yo pueda tener para aliviar su corazón.

_Si al final resulta que tenemos un hombre caballeroso y con un corazón de oro. _Me burle en mi cabeza, después sacudí la cabeza para rechazar el comentario. Saguru Hakuba se lo miró dudoso y a continuación, se removió el cabello con la mano derecha.

- Bueno, vistos los hechos, el caso ha dado una inmensa vuelta. Ademas, podremos considerar que el movil del señor Taheo Keo para asesinar al señor Kenzo Gaho, con la excusa de que lo trataba como su mayordomo personal y de una forma poco usual, es falso. Esto es una de las pocas cosas que tengo claras. -puntualizó Hakuba dejando de tocarse el pelo. Después sacó su libreta y anotó sus deducciones.

- Sí, aunque antes que nada, tendríamos que averiguar a quienes pertenecen los nombre de Gin y Vermolth. -recomendó el ladrón.

- Pues las únicas semejanzas que encuentro, es que son bebidas alcohólicas y apostaría a que son seudónimos para referirse a los de la "Organización". Aunque el gran misterio es a quienes pertenecen.

- Yo... Sí que sé de quienes se tratan... -murmuré por primera vez desde que el ladrón de guante blanco había acabado de contar su historia. A continuación, me gané la atención de mis compañeros.

- ¿Eh? -dijeron al unisono Hakuba y Kid sin creerse lo que había dicho.

_No hay otra opción, les contaré la verdad sobre Conan Edogawa, ademas, quizá hasta me podrán ayudar a capturarles. _Cuando me propuse articular palabra, el sonido de un tiro procedente del almacén, invadió la estancia. Esta en menos de un minuto se llenó de frió, inquietud, preocupación y malestar. El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza moviéndonos los cabellos y las ropas. Unos pájaros negros volaron por encima de nuestras cabezas en el gigantesco cielo, provocando un estruendo en el ambiente. _¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿A quien habrán disparado? _Fueron las preguntas que llenaron mi cabeza.

- No puede ser... -fue lo único que dijimos los tres a la vez, mientras, nuestros corazones se nos llenaban de terror.

~Fin del capítulo: 9 - LADRÓN~

* * *

**¡HOLA! El noveno capítulo, y uf... lo que me costado redactarlo, hay escrita mucha información y cuadrar todas las averiguaciones cuesta bastante trabajo! Pienso que este capítulo ha sido una especie de "explosión de deducciones" jejeje xD **

**Bueno, si os soy sincera con este capítulo no me siento demasiado segura, no se si se hará demasiado pesado para los lectores, ya que es el más largo que he público y también por que solo se habla de deducciones. Aún así me voy a arriesgar;) **

**Me gustaría especialmente que me digáis atreves de un review que os pareció, porque a pesar que yo lo encuentro bastante bien, querría saber vuestras opines.**

**Ahora las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Aoko45: **Hi! Me alegra un mogollón que te guste mi historia:) Lo del insulto retíralo, que ya he subido un capi! jejejeje xD Y sí, tu historia es genial, me tiene entusiasmada y con el corazón en las manos con la pobre Aoko:) Un beso!

**Lady Paper: **Hola:) Me gusta que me sigas leyendo. Y gracias por lo del nombre, en los próximos capítulos (partiendo de este) si aparece el nombre lo pondré bien escrito. La verdad que ha sido un error que no me había dado cuenta, gracias y si ves algún error más, no dudes en decírmelo, se agradece! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo;) Un beso!

**Mystery-thief: **Hola! Bueno, para empezar: en menos de dos semanas he actualizado, no te podrás quejar! En cambio otras me dejan con la intriga con sus fics! xD Aunque no lo hayas puesto en ningún sitio, también te puedo amenazar! xD jojoojo ¿Así que no te esperabas que Kid fuera Miwaco?, la verdad, es que lo hice de esta forma para que nadie sospechara, porque así se pone más interesante y ademas con el toque de ser el rehén seguro que ningún lector se lo imaginaba. A veces tengo unas ideas! xD Y si, yo también adoro y que te adoro a Kaito Kid!;) Un beso y espero que te guste!


	10. 10 - Disparo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del fic son del derecho de su creador, Gosho Aoyama, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo sin animo de lucro.**

* * *

**10 - BOMBA**

- Hay que ir a ver qué ha ocurrido. -habló Hakuba, mirándonos fijamente y guardando su libreta en uno de sus bolsillos. Había pasado un minuto desde que escuchamos el disparo y los tres seguíamos con el terror en las venas. A continuación, sin pensar mucho más los tres nos dirigimos a la puerta de la azotea.

Íbamos bajando velozmente las pocas escales que había hasta el almacén. Delante de mí, para ser exactos a un metro, se encontraba mi compañero detective aún con la mirada fija. Por detrás, pisándome los talones, se encontraba Kaito Kid sumergido en sus pensamientos. _¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¿Quién habrá disparado? _Yo aún seguía con esas dudas en mi mente.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido, todo estaba consumido por el profundo vacío.

Finalmente, llegamos al final de la escalera. Enfrente nuestro había la puerta que anteriormente cerró el ladrón. Ésta comunicaba con el almacén y las escalas de emergencia de exterior. El inglés giró el pomo, pero no pudo abrir y seguidamente bufó enojado.

- Habrá que entrar por la puerta de carga y descarga. –dije como opción.

Los dos asintieron y eficazmente saltamos los barrotes metálicos, a continuación, corrimos un par de metros hasta llegar a la puerta metálica. Cuando nos encontramos delante, me sorprendí. Se encontraba abierta._ ¿Cómo puede ser? Cuando vine con Hakuba la puerta estaba cerrada y no recuerdo abrirla. ¿Quién habrá entrado?_

- Entremos. -ordenó el ladrón, pasando el primero.

Accedimos al almacén. Era espacioso, y de volumen alcanzaba a la sala donde se había hecho la exposición de la joya. Había encendida la luz y le daba un ambiente bastante tenue. La sala estaba bastante desordenada por culpa de las cajas precintadas, repartidas por el lugar a ton y son, y deduje que se trataban de nuevas y carísimas obras de arte para el museo. Por un instante tuve la impresión que alguien me observaba._ Déjate de tonterías Shinichi. _Habló mi subconsciencia, pidiéndome concentración.

- Mirad... ¿El que está allí sentado y apoyado a la pared, no se trata del señor Taheo Keo? -preguntó el detective londinense, señalando al susodicho.

Nos acercamos un poco al cuerpo y efectivamente, en esa esquina, cercana a la puerta interior del almacén, había el señor Taheo Keo inmóvil. Un escalofrió recorrió por toda mi columna vertebral, congelándome mis cinco sentidos por unos instantes._ Tengo una amarga sensación en la punta de la lengua. _Poco a poco, nos dirigimos al cuerpo hasta que lo tuvimos delante de nosotros.

- ¡Mierda! -gritó histérico mi compañero.

- Esto no puede estar pasando... -murmuró Kaito Kid apenado.

_¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí mientras nos encontrábamos en la azotea?_

El señor Taheo Keo tenía un disparo en la sien derecha y en su mano derecha, poseía la pistola con la que antes había apuntado a Kaito Kid. Saguru Hakuba se agachó a la altura del cuerpo inerte y puso delicadamente su mano en el cuello de este. En la sala había un ambiente espeluznante.

- Está muerto, ya no tiene pulso. Por el estado de la víctima, ha muerto en el acto. El arma aún está caliente. -dijo al comprobarlo- Aproximadamente diría que hará unos cuatro minutos que ha fallecido, más o menos el tiempo que hemos tardado en reaccionar por haber escuchado el disparo y bajar las escales. ¿Suicidio? -preguntó pensativo.

Los tres dejamos salir un gran suspiro, debíamos mantenernos firmes y con la mente fría, pero este cadáver nos había dejado tiesos. _¡Joder! Espera... Hay algo en la escena del crimen que no cuadra... Si no recuerdo mal, el señor Taheo Keo cuando apuntaba a Miwaco Sato cogió la pistola con la mano... _

- Seguramente... -empezó a decir Kaito Kid- Lo único que... -de golpe dejó de hablar.

Los dos detectives, nos miramos sin entender que nos había querido relatar el mago de la luna plateada.

- Por favor, sigue con la explicación, te escuchamos. -dijo mi compañero educadamente mientras se levantaba. Tanto él como yo, teníamos una curiosidad infinita por el ladrón en estos momentos.

Él suspiró. Observé que sus ojos tenían una expresión triste y no lo comprendí.

- ¿Os preguntareis como lo despiste cuando iba vestido de mujer, no? -preguntó y nosotros asentimos con un golpe de cabeza- Pues, durante el trayecto, me comporté como un rehén que tiene miedo de su secuestrador. Cuando entramos en el almacén, le dormí con cloroformo rápidamente antes que pudiera hacerme alguna cosa y le dejé en la posición que está ahora mismo. Bueno, creo que no hace falta decirlo, pero en ese entonces estaba vivo. -Saguru Hakuba y yo abrimos los ojos como platos- Quizá lo veis un poco drástico el método, pero solo lo he hecho para que este hombre no hiciera una locura matando. -apartó su mirada de nosotros y observó el alrededor- Lo que más me extraña, es que el cloroformo que inhaló dura una media hora, y desde que lo dormí solo han pasado veinte minutos, por eso no entiendo como se ha suicidado.

_¿Con qué cloroformo? ¿Con qué un disparo a la sien derecha y con la mano derecha?_ Sonreí misteriosamente. _Ahora todo tiene sentido, caso resuelto._

- Bueno, de todas formas habría que ir a informar a la policía, es la mejor solución. Esto se nos ha ido de las manos. Vamos, seguidme. -dijo mi compañero empezando a dirigirse a la puerta de carga y descarga.

Me quedé unos minutos pensativo, poniendo mi mano en mi mentón. Kaito Kid me miraba con una mirada intensa.

- No. -negué- Eso es justo lo que el asesino quiere que hagamos. Debemos quedarnos aquí para bloquearle la salida. -dije firme y quitando mi mano de la barbilla.

- ¿Asesinato? -preguntó Hakuba parándose casi en la puerta de carga y descarga.

- Sí. -afirmé. Poco después, el inglés volvió a mi lado.

- Mmm... Eso significa que lo han matado mientras estaba consumido por el anestésico. ¿Verdad Kudo? –habló el ladrón de guante blanco.

- Efectivamente. Un hombre que está bajo los efectos del cloroformo, le es imposible suicidarse. Además, si recordáis, él es zurdo y no diestro, como nos indica la escena del crimen, ya que ésta ha sido manipulada por el supuesto asesino. Y la prueba, estaría en que cuando el señor Taheo Keo cogió el arma para apuntar a la inspectora, lo hizo con la mano izquierda.

Hubo un silencio que duró un par de minutos.

- Entiendo, es verdad. -aclaró Hakuba.

- Así que alguien después de que yo le durmiera, ha venido y le ha apuntado a quemarropa, simulando un suicidio. - Kaito Kid suspiró- Me siento cómplice de este asesinato.

- Kid, te equivocas. Por haberte arriesgado se han salvado vidas, eso es lo que verdaderamente importa. –él me miró, y le esbocé una media sonrisa durante unos minutos- La única culpable de todo esta catástrofe inhumana es la asesina que ha matado a sangre fría a este hombre, mientras estaba indefenso. -sonreí astutamente- ¿Verdad Vermoth?

- ¿Eh? -dijo Kaito Kid.

- ¿Vermoth? -preguntó Saguru Hakuba.

- Muéstrate, ya que has acabado con la vida del señor Taheo Keo, más conocido por la Organización de los Hombres de Negro con el alias de Whisky. -dije victoriosa al empezar a desmantelar sus planes.

A continuación, en la estancia se oyó unos pasos. De atrás de una inmensa caja, salió un hombre joven corpulento que se aproximó hacia nosotros. El individuo llevaba puesta la ropa de un agente de policía del inspector Nakamori. Éste fue avanzando tranquilamente por la estancia con mucha seguridad y con una amplia sonrisa. Caminó hasta quedarse a unos dos metros a distancia de nosotros. _Vermoth. _

_- _A secret makes a woman, woman. -dijo el individuo divertido, con voz de mujer conocida.

_Sí, sin duda lo eres. _Mis dos compañeros se quedaron impresionados, observando con detenimiento la escena.

Seguidamente, el individuo apretó un botón y el traje pasó a quedarle moldeo a un cuerpo femenino, haciéndole la forma de sus pechos y marcando su cadera. Guardó el aparato y llevó su mano hasta la cara, donde arrancó la piel, y pudimos ver que era una máscara. Tenía los labios pintados de un rojo pasión conservando aún una sonrisa tranquila y en sus ojos se reflectaba la autoridad y frialdad. Era una mirada penetrante y controladora. Después, ésta, se quitó la peluca y nos dejó ver su pelo rubio y rizado que le llegaba hasta sus caderas. A continuación, tiró la peluca y la máscara al suelo.

- Bien, me has descubierto, Silver bullet. -habló por segunda vez- ¿Te alegras de verme? –fruncí el ceño por su comentario, definitivamente odiaba a esa mujer- Aunque también has tenido ayuda del ladrón Kaito Kid y del detective de Londres. Esto de hacer amiguitos es lo tuyo, si quieres me voy y os dejo que sigáis jugando…

- Déjate de jueguecitos Vermoth. Ésta vez sacaré la Organización de la oscuridad y la llevaré a la luz de la verdad. -aclaré convencido.

Ella sonrió con ironía, sin creerme.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aún aquí?

- Aplicando la lógica. -contesté calmado, impartiendo mi autoridad- Para empezar, estabas disfrazada de agente de policía del inspector Nakamori, para poder vigilar secretamente al fallecido señor Taheo Keo. Mientras nosotros estábamos en la azotea, escapaste de la sala disimuladamente y entraste por la puerta de carga y descarga con alguna copia de la llave que habrás conseguido. Por esa razón se encuentra abierta. -hice una pausa, para tragar saliva y ordenar mis deducciones- Además, el arma aún está caliente, eso significa que no ha pasado mucho rato desde que lo has asesinado, y mientras nosotros llegábamos, minutos después de escuchar el disparo, no hemos oído ni visto nada. La única solución aparente es que estuvieras aquí, esperando la oportunidad para irte cuando avisásemos a la policía, ya que era una estupidez que salieras antes, porque te podíamos haber descubierto.

- Muy bien, de hecho no esperaba menos de ti. -dijo alegre.

- ¿Porque le has asesinado? -pregunté tajante.

- Mi jefe se ha enterado de que Whisky nos quería utilizar de una forma muy ruin. -empezó a decir la mujer y sus ojos se llenaron de ira- Él al principio no le gustaba la idea de asesinar a su socio, tenía miedo de las culpas que le pudiesen caer. Aunque cuando supo que el ladrón Kaito Kid iba a robar la joya se comportó de una forma distinta.

- ¿Quería cobrar el dinero del seguro que tiene Lágrima de Dios, verdad? Si no me equivoco, por lo que he leído, asciende al triple del precio que está valorada la joya. -dijo mi compañero, entrometiéndose en la conversación.

- Por esa razón no ha permitido demasiada seguridad ni un cambio de pedestal, para facilitarle al ladrón que robase la joya. Y además, como su socio iba a morir, se convertiría aún más rico de lo que era hace unas horas. -complementé a la deducción de Saguru Hakuba.

- Es como habéis dicho. Y el muy imbécil de Whisky, no se ha dado cuenta que solo lo estábamos utilizando, ya que de una forma u otra él también iba acabar muerto. -nos miró contenta- Al fin y al cabo, mi jefe solo ha querido saldar cuentas, ya que ellos estaban metidos en corrupción de drogas y no habían pagado la parte correspondiente. -se removió el cabello, con una diabólica sonrisa- Él creía que saldría intacto de esta y que con este trabajo todo estaba solucionado. Pero ese imbécil no se ha dado cuenta que sus planes eran transparentes para nosotros, fáciles de prever y arruinar. Ese hombre era puro escombro como lo llamaba Gin, se merecía morir.

_¿Pero que estaba oyendo? ¿Corrupción?_

- Te equivocas. –dije serio- Ninguna persona del mundo se merece tener este final, asesinar es una salvajada.-suspiré. _Ya da igual, está muerto, no puedo hacer nada, finalmente, no he podido salvarlo_. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo_-. _Sea como sea, estás atrapada en este museo, no tienes ninguna forma de escapar. Los criminales nunca se salen con la suya. Nunca.-aclaré.

Mientras hablaba la mujer se agachó y levantó el bajo del pantalón derecho. Mis compañeros se la miraban atentamente. Sujeto por el calcetín había un objeto y lo sacó del lugar. Seguidamente se volvió a levantar.

- Pues me parece que ya lo estoy haciendo. –miró el detective y el ladrón- Manos arriba. No me importa añadiros a mi larga lista de víctimas. -dijo mientras nos apuntaba con un revólver.

Hakuba y yo le hicimos caso. Mientras levantábamos las manos, más rápido que la luz, Kaito Kid sacó su pistola de cartas y seguidamente disparó a nuestra rival. La carta fue directa al revolver, y le arrancó de las manos el arma, lanzando el objeto a unos cinco metros del lugar.

- No te muevas. -dijo el ladrón manteniendo su cara de póker- En el próximo disparo no seré tan considerado.

Poco a poco, los dos detectives bajamos las manos.

Vi que Vermoth murmuraba un insulto en voz baja para el mago de la luna plateada, mientras con delicadeza se frotaba la mano donde había tenido la pistola.

- Estas acabada. -dijo Saguru Hakuba con una seguridad admirable.

Entonces oí el sonido de unas hélices girar, y me dieron la impresión que se acercaban al lugar. _¿Será un helicóptero? _Vermoth rió por lo bajo y rápidamente metió su mano en la americana de agente, de donde sacó un mando. Este era pequeño, del tamaño de un móvil con un botón rojo en el medio.

- Como os mováis, hago que este edificio salga por los aires en miles de trozos. -nos enseñó el aparato- ¿Sabéis de qué se trata?

- No me digas que es... el interruptor... que activa... la bomba... -dijo suavemente mi compañero sin creer lo ocurrido.

Parpadeé dos veces sin convencerme. _Mierda y... ¡doble mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Vermoth activará la bomba!_

- Ésta era la bomba que llevaba Whisky, y ya que él no la puede utilizar, lo haré yo. –hizo una mirada lenta a los tres- La onda explosiva de ésta bomba destruirá todo Tokio. _– ¡No! No… _Entonces la imagen de una sola persona me vino a la mente. _¡Ran! ¡Ella se encuentra en Tokio! No puedo permitir que muera, porque ella es... es... una persona muy importante. No puedo permitir que ella muera... ni nadie. Tengo que detener a Vermoth a cualquier precio._ Un escalofrió me vació la mente por unos momentos._ Acabo de tener otra vez esa sensación… lo único que ahora está mezclada con algo de venganza y odio. _La mujer me miró con una chispa de lastima en sus ojos- Lo siento por quien estés pensando ahora, pero es la única forma de no dejar testigos. Entiéndeme. Si te soy sincera, yo también echaré de menos a Ángel.

- Sabes que vas a sacrificar a muchas personas inocentes solo por un simple querer de deshacerte de supuestos testigos, que la mayoría no saben nada.

- No os preocuparéis, será rápido, hasta me lo deberíais agradecer. –dijo Vermth sin prestar atención el comentario del rubio detective- Aunque para mis compañeros y yo misma, será un magnífico espectáculo ya que tendremos unas vistas impresionantes. –el sonido de las hélices cada vez se oía más cerca- Bueno, y si me disculpáis, debo irme, se me hace tarde.

Después, Vermoth salió corriendo por la puerta de carga y descarga, y desapareció de nuestro alcance de visión. _Hay que ir tras ella, no creo que haga explotar la bomba estando ella en el perímetro de Tokio, así que aún nos quedará un rato para atraparla… _El ruido aún se estaba acercando más, se podía decir que estaba en la puerta de carga y descarga. _¿Y el sonido de las hélices__...__? No será que... quiere escapar subiéndose en un helicóptero y... ¡Después hacer explotar la bomba! _

- No debemos permitir que se suba al cachorro que produce ese sonido. ¿Estáis conmigo? -dijo Saguru Hakuba, llegando a la misma deducción que yo.

- Sí… Pero...

- De momento salgamos. -empezó a decir el de monóculo y traje blanco. Entonces nosotros le miramos serios a él- No os preocupéis, tengo un plan infalible para ganar la partida. -concluyó guiñando un ojo y enseñándonos una sonrisa traviesa.

~Fin del capítulo: 10 - DISPARO~

* * *

**¡Sorry por el retraso! Pero es que he estado súper, súper liada con… ¡Los estudios! Jejeje siempre la misma escusa pensáis xD Bueno, ¿qué os pareció el capitulo? Personalmente me gusta bastante, ha aparecido mi personaje favorito de los Hombres de Negro. ¡Sí! ¡Vermoth! Ella es fantástica :D Me encanta xD**

**Y ahora proseguimos con mis estimados reviews:**

**Mystery-thief: **¡Y por fin tienes actualización! Me ha gustado mucho leer que para esto del misterio no tengo rival, me hizo mucha gracia :D El disparo… ¿era lo que te esperabas? Uf… Al final el asesino muere… jejeje A mí me caía muy mal xD Hablando del fic, ¿qué tendrá planeado mi encantador Kaito Kid? Jaja xD Ahora seguro que todos me exigís una conti! Pues en el próximo capítulo lo sabremos! Hasta entonces, un beso! Y tu actualiza pronto, que ya sabes, puedo empezar con mi plan psicópata, jejeje. Un beso!

**Lady-Paper: **Hola, veo que me entiendes a la perfección y eso me satisface. Y por las correcciones ortográficas, gracias, como siempre son bienvenidas, a veces se me pasan por alto, por ello cuando leí tu review me dije que eran fallos muy gordos y los he rectificado para así mejorar su lectura. Lo de norris, en la frase: "Entonces te descubrirían y el plan se iría a norris.", se podría escribir de otra forma como: "Entonces te descubrirían y el plan no hubiera servido de nada" o "Entonces te descubrirían y el plan se iría a la ruina.", una de estas podrían ayudarte a entender su significado ya que por sí solo me parece que no tiene uno especifico. Perdón, si lo has notado un localismo, pero aquí donde vivo se suele decir, por ello no lo noté extraño. Bueno para finalizar un beso y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado! ;)

**¡Y dejadme algún comentario, que me anima a seguir escribiendo! xD**


	11. 11 - Bomba

Disclaimer: Los personajes del fic son del derecho de su creador, Gosho Aoyama, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

11 - BOMBA

- ¿En qué estas pensando exactamente, Kaito Kid? –pregunté intrigado.

- Digamos que he preparado una sorpresa bastante divertida para cuando activen la bomba. Ya veréis, será épica la cara que pondrán esos de la "Organización". –y concluyó una mirada cómplice.

En ese momento, tuve una idea aproximada de su jugarreta y la encontré audaz, traviesa, pero eficaz.

- Me parece que lo he tendido. -habló el detective londinense- Ahora solo nos falta esperar que los planes no se tuerzan, no me gustaría que alguien más saliese herido. –dijo refiriéndose al cadáver que aún yacía en la sala.

Con esa afirmación, tuve una idea. Se me ocurrió dirigirme al difundo señor Taheo Keo, pero al instante que llevé mi mirada al cuerpo inerte, a su lado, se encontraba mi compañero inglés agachado. _¿Cómo ha ido tan rápido?_ Él cogió el arma que tenía el cadáver, y velozmente vino a mi lado.

- Ten. –me entregó la pistola- Seguro que tenias pensado cogerla.

- ¿Cómo supiste...? –murmuré.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. -dijo- Principalmente no soy partidario de las armas de fuego pero, para esta ocasión haré una excepción. Además tengo entendido que tienes muy buena puntería.

Le dirigí una sonrisa amigable.

- Hay que ser precavido, Hakuba.

- Bueno, ¿vamos a salir o no? –nosotros asentimos al mago de la luna plateada- Entones ya puede empezar la fiesta como es debido.

Al instante, cruzamos la puerta de carga y descarga, había pasado alrededor de dos minutos desde que había marchado Vermth. Cuando estuvimos a fuera, la mujer se encontraba observando un helicóptero suspenso en el aire a una altura de ocho metros por encima de su cabeza. _¿Dónde tiene la bomba? En sus manos no la lleva… ¿La habrá guardado?_

A continuación, la ventana del helicóptero se abrió y dejó caer una cuerda. Seguí la largaría de ésta con la vista y fue directa a las manos de Vermoth, que la cogió sin perder el tiempo. Nos encontrábamos a unos tres metros de ella.

En ese momento, Kaito Kid sacó nuevamente su pistola de cartas y apuntó en dirección a la mujer.

- Como intentes algún movimiento extraño, disparo.

- Los que no debéis hacer movimientos raros sois vosotros. Al contrario de nosotros, vosotros no queréis asesinar a nadie. Nosotros tenemos ventaja, ya que os podríamos matar ahora si quisiéramos. -nos aclaró diabólicamente.

Mientras lo decía con hábiles movimientos de manos se puso la cuerda de tal forma que quedó bien sujeta a su cuerpo, preparada para subir hasta el cacharro.

- Vermoth... -le empecé a decir, y yo también me dispuse a apuntarla con la pistola.

- ¿Qué harás Silver Bullet? Ese juguete es muy peligroso, vigila a donde apuntas. -me habló con un tono burlesco.

Fruncí el ceño durante unos minutos. Poco después, Saguru Hakuba interrumpió:

- Manos arriba, mis compañeros te están apuntando ahora mismo. Será mejor que obedezcas, sino, esto podría acabar en tragedia.

Yo aún seguía pensado en Ran. Durante todo el rato no había podido quitármela de la cabeza, estaba preocupado. La verdad, es que el truco que había pensado Kaito Kid me había tranquilizado un poco pero, no lo suficiente.

Vermoth le miró con indiferencia, sin hacer ningún caso.

- En tal caso, no escaparas. –me tomé el lujo de entrometerme en la conversación- Llevaré a la Organización a prisión, donde no podréis volver a causar ningún mal. -dije intentado sonar convincente.

Vermoth sonrió misteriosamente. Después, estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y sujetó la cuerda con las manos. Seguidamente tiró de ella tres veces. _¿Qué hace? ¿Será algún tipo de aviso?_

Y no me equivocaba, a continuación, de la ventana del helicóptero, la cual se encontraba abierta, apareció un brazo; su manga era procedente de una americana completamente negra. Me fijé bien, y en su mano poseía un arma de fuego. Era un revolver.

La situación se complicaba por segundos y nada parecía que se pudiera mejorar, al contrario, todo se iba a pique. _¿Ay, Dios, cómo saldremos de ésta?_

- ¡Quitaros de ahí condenados niñatos! -gritó y me recordó a una persona.

- Estoy seguro que esa voz es del hombre vestido de negro que me encontré ayer. -murmuró Kaito Kid para nosotros._ Estoy en lo cierto, Vodka._

Observé bien el brazo del sujeto, no podía quitar mis ojos de él, entonces fue cuando visualicé que estaba casi apretando el gatillo, en dirección al londinense.

- ¡Quiere disparar a Hakuba! –grité, histérico.

Mi compañero hizo una cara de puro disgusto, sin saber cómo salvarse.

- ¡No os preocupéis de este me encargo yo! –aclaró el mago.

Y mientras lo decía, como antes en el almacén había hecho, disparó una carta y le arrebató el arma. El revólver cayó al suelo, provocando un ruido seco y rompiéndose.

- Te debo una. –agradeció el detective inglés.

Mientras tanto, Vermoth con toda la conmoción de la escena, se había puesto a subir por la cuerda hasta el helicóptero._ ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!? Si no la paramos, llegará y escapará._

A continuación, Vermoth sacó de yo que sé donde, otra arma y se lo lanzó a Vodka. Seguidamente éste la cogió, y dirigió el objeto hacia nosotros. _¿Cuántas armas tendrá más?_ Nos quedamos unos momentos perplejos. El hombre de negro rápidamente de un solo disparo apuntó hacia la pistola de cartas del ladrón y se la rompió en mil pedazos que cayeron esparcidos por el suelo.

- ¡Lo veis imbéciles, nosotros siempre ganamos! -dijo vodka orgulloso mientras Vermoth aún intentaba subir- ¡Eso por quitarme antes el arma ladronzuelo!

Vodka se dispuso apuntar hacia Kid, y éste seguramente intentó pensar un plan pero, en tales condiciones le era imposible; igual que mi compañero detective, él no sabía cómo manejar tal situación. Entonces, me percaté que aún tenía en mis manos el arma, y tuve un plan bastante ingenioso, aunque arriesgado.

Mi operación consistía en apuntar a Vermoth que aún se encontraba subiendo la cuerda. Entonces le apuntaría a la pierna, y con ello perdería equilibrio. Seguidamente Vodka tendría que ayudarla para que no cayese ya que ella sentiría un gran dolor que le impediría seguir subiendo. Y de todo ello, nosotros ganaríamos que nos desgajaran de apuntar. _Lo siento Vermoth, pero no puedo permitir que ninguno de ellos muera._

Funcionó a la perfección.

En la estancia se escuchó un grito aterrador, procedente de Vermoth. Por su pierna derecha goteaba una larga línea de sangre de un color rojo intenso. _Sí, le había hecho daño pero se curará rápido, solo es una herida superficial_, se intentaba auto convencer mi subconsciencia.

- ¡La madre que te parió! -volvió a gritar, el de negro.

Seguidamente apunté a la cuerda y la corté de un disparo. Vodka, lo más rápido que pudo abrió la puerta y cogió a Vermoth. A ella le noté que su respiración se había acelerado.

Saguru Hakuba y Kaito Kid se habían quedado boquiabiertos ante mi actuación. Me miraban entre horrorizados por el disparo y agradecidos por la astucia que había implicado en el plan.

En unos instantes vi el interior del helicóptero. El co-piloto era Vodka y el piloto era Gin, este último habló a su compañero y seguidamente Vodka cerró la puerta del cacharro. Poco después se fueron volando y nosotros no tuvimos tiempo de hacer nada.

Me quedé alucinando.

- Se nos han escapado... -habló apretando con fuerza los dientes el ladrón de guante blanco.

- Bueno, al menos estamos enteros, deberíamos estar agradecidos.

- Si os soy sincero, ésta era la primera vez que me topo con esa "Organización", pero estoy convencido que no será la última. ¿A qué sí Kudo? -preguntó Saguru ya sabiendo mi respuesta.

_¿Qué me habrá querido decir con ello?_ No sé porque pero tuve la amarga sensación que el detective londinense había descubierto mi verdadera identidad.

**POVS VERMOTH**

Me había colocado en la parte de atrás del helicóptero para no ser una molestia en la conducción de este. La herida causada por Silver Bullet me ardía, dolía como si me estuvieran clavando mil dagas en el corazón. Con un poco de ingenio había conseguido desgarrar un trozo de mi roba y hacer un simple remache para intentar parar la hemorragia.

- El trabajo se ha complicado. -empezó a hablar Gin mientras se ponía un cigarrillo en la boca- Y a más, ese escombro de Whisky no lo ha matado.

- Jefe, al menos Vermoth se lo ha cargado. Si no hubiera sido por esos mocosos...

- ¿Quiénes eran esos muchachos, Vermoth? Nosotros al encontrarlos hemos tenido la idea de matarlos, pero entonces el jefe, atreves de un mensaje, nos ha comunicado que teníamos prohibido acabar con sus vidas ¿Qué piensas?

- No lo sé... -jadeé, cada vez me constaba más respirar.

- Al menos, ahora con la bomba, haremos explotar esto, para no dejar testigos. El jefe no podrá enfadarse con nosotros…

- Que ganas tengo de ver este infierno lleno de cadáveres descompuestos y gente llorando por las pérdidas que ha tenido… Es un paisaje inmejorable que me levanta la autoestima. –dijo con un tono terrorífico.

Vodka, me pidió el interruptor que activaba la bomba y yo con un sobre esfuerzo lo saqué del bolsillo, donde lo había guardado para poder subir más cómodamente. Seguidamente se lo entregué.

- ¿Es el momento?

El de cabello rubio sonrió y Vodka ya supo la respuesta.

_Lo siento Silver Bullet, Ángel... mi intención nunca fue que acabarais así... Verdaderamente lo siento... Nunca quise que murierais, aunque si no cumplía las órdenes yo misma también seria asesinada. Así funciona esta oscura organización…_ Sin darme cuenta una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por mi mejilla pero nadie se percató. _Lo siento... Espero que algún día podáis perdonarme..._

Vodka sin ningún rodeo apretó el botón. Segundos después, en vez que todo Tokio estallara, del mando salió unas serpentinas y un montón de confeti. Sonreí intuitivamente.

- ¿Qué coño es esto jefe?

Gin se puso otro cigarro en la boca, sin creer nada.

- Mira hay una carta aquí. –la cogió. Parecía que había salido también de dentro del aparato- Pone: "Espero que hayan disfrutado de este espectáculo. Con cariño, Kaito Kid". –frunció el ceño, completamente enojado- Me parece que alguien se pasa de listo. –y estrujó la nota.

- Nos la han jugado. Esos mocosos nos la han jugado. –aclaró Vodka.

_Eso ha sido un plan de ellos, sin ninguna duda._ Poco después, cerré los parpados, ya no sentía dolor por parte de la herida. Mis compañeros se encontraban enrabiados, aunque yo no.

_Se han salvado._ Eso era lo único que me interesaba en aquellos momentos, ahora más que nunca me encontraba en paz.

**POVS DE SHINICHI/CONAN**

- Un plan fantástico. Seguro que ha estos momentos ya la habrán intentado activar aunque con un inútil resultado. -habló Hakuba- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

- Cuando los estuve espiando, escuché que tenían pensado utilizar una bomba, así que pensé en hacer una de falsa.

- Y después, cambiaste la autentica bomba por la falsa cuando estuviste con el señor Taheo Keo en el almacén ¿No? –miré el ladrón que asintió con la cabeza- Además, pienso que se te ocurrió esta estrategia, ya que cabía la posibilidad que no pudiésemos atraparles.

- Efectivamente. –después metió su mano en la americana, de donde sacó Lágrima de Dios y me la lanzó.

La cogí, intentando no dañarla. Cuando la tuve en mis manos, sonreí.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Kudo? –preguntó mi compañero detective.

- La joya, Lágrima de Dios.

- ¿Qué?

- Pienso que gran parte de todo lo sucedido ha sido causado por esta joya. –ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque no entendían nada- Además, todos, incluidos nosotros mismos, hemos intentado parecernos a ella. "Lágrima de Dios" el propio nombre lo indica, él nos sugiere la perfección nunca alcanzada ya que hace referencia a una lágrima de un Dios que en principio debe ser pura. Hoy, todos, hemos intentado que nuestros propios planes saliesen a la perfección, aunque la gran mayoría han acabado siendo estropeados por otros. Así es el mundo humano, sin perfección.

La estancia se quedó en silencio, todos estábamos reflexionando lo que había dicho. De pronto, este silencio fue interrumpido por unos cuantos pasos que se acercaron acompañados de voces procedentes de los inspectores.

Kaito Kid, fue el primero en moverse. Levantó la manga de su americana blanca, para ver la hora del reloj.

- Bueno… Se me ha hecho tarde, ya pasan de las diez y media… -empezó a decir- ¿Ésta vez me dejareis escapar, verdad? Ya que he quedado con una amiga a la salida del cine… Así que si me disculpáis iré a buscarla. –nos miró con su particular cara de póker y una sonrisa traviesa- Nos volveremos a ver, mis fanáticos de Holmes.

Seguidamente el mago de la luna planteada, tiró una bomba de luz que nos cegó durante varios minutos. Después, cuando la luz desapareció él ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

_¿Amiga? _En ese momento me acordé. _Yo también debería ir a ver a Ran... ¡Tengo el cuerpo de Shinichi! ¡Puedo ir a hablar con ella! _Una felicidad infinita me colapsó el cerebro.

-Hakuba, yo también deberé irme… Por favor diles a los inspectores que mi nombre no figure en la noticias.

Antes que él pudiera decir alguna palabra, le lancé Lágrima de Dios. El detective la cogió hábilmente sin ningún problema. Seguidamente mientras me encaminaba hacia la salido, abriéndome paso entre la espesa vegetación, oí murmurar al londinense:

-Suerte, Shinichi Kudo o Conan Edogawa, como más prefieras…

~Fin del capítulo: 11 - BOMBA~

* * *

¡Hola a todos mis lectores!

Aquí estoy de nuevo :D con un retraso súper, súper, súper, súper... bueno atrasado. Lo siento mil veces, pero es que el tiempo no ha estado de mi parte y los estudios se me habían complicado.

Cambiando de tema, aquí ha acabado la aventura en el museo, ¿os ha gustado? Bueno ahora decir (no sé si será una buena noticia o no) que el fic ya está llegando a su final y solo quedan aproximadamente dos capítulos. Sinceramente me da algo de pena porque en esta historia he implicado mucho tiempo e imaginación y me da un poco de lastima encontrar ya su final... Supongo que esta sensación es bastante habitual, jejeje xD

Unas respuestas a mis reviews:

**Lady Paper:** Espero que te haya gustado y sobre todo siento este enorme retraso! ¿Este tuvo más acción, no? jejeje xD Un beso!

**Mystey-thief: **Actualización, por fin! Jeje xD Uf, si la verdad que debía haber actualizado antes pero el tiempo... Bueno, sin más espero que te gustase el capitulo ;) Un beso!

**Seol: **¡Bienvenida! Me gusta tenerte como lectora y a mi también me encanta la pareja Shinichi&Ran, son adorables *O* Jejeje xD Un beso ;)

Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo titulado: 12 - SENTIMIENTOS. ¿Qué pasará?


	12. 12 - Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del fic son del derecho de su creador, Gosho Aoyama, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo sin ánimo de lucro.**

*Recomendación: Aparecen algunos comentarios que podrían ser un poco de spoiler. Recomiendo ver antes los capítulos: 521-522-523, cualquier duda me podéis preguntar. Gracias*

* * *

12 - SENTIMIENTOS

**POVS DE RAN**

Hilera catorce, butaca ocho.

La luz iluminó la estancia, dando paso a una inmensa sala de paredes negras junto con unas butacas rojas muy cómodas que daban un ambiente bastante acogedor. Delante de mí, había una gigantesca pantalla blanca por donde acababan de salir los créditos. Bajé la cabeza y vi el suelo lleno de palomitas, estas habían sido tiradas "accidentalmente" por mi mejor amiga. Siempre que venía a ver una película con ella el suelo acababa sucio, mi amiga era muy sensible y con la mínima se emocionaba, y entonces, tiraba las palomitas descontroladamente. Suspiré. _Quien tenga que limpiar esto no le hará ninguna gracia. _

La sala se encontraba a rebosar de mujeres, tanto adultas como adolescentes, que habían presenciado el film y ahora, se levantaban para abandonar el lugar y de esta forma dirigirse a sus hogares.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? -pregunté a mi amiga mientras me levantaba del cómodo asiento y me ponía a andar hacia la salida.

Ella llevaba el pelo suelo y como siempre, en forma de melena. Vestía una blusa azul cielo de seda; una falda ajustada azabache que a cualquier hombre le dejaría volar la imaginación; y por último, unos tacones negros charol. _Estaba fabulosa. _

Por otro lado, yo, me había puesto un vestido de flores blancas y rojas, junto unos tacones también blancos. La vestimenta me hacía más esbelta y mucho más adulta, aunque no dejaba de tener un encanto adolescente y elegante.

- ¡ME HA ENCANTADO! Es tan, tan... bonita, fantástica, romántica, mágica... ¡Ojalá me pasase eso a mí! -medio gritó mientras sus ojos chillaban de pasión y profundo amor- ¡Además el actor esta para comérselo!

- Sonoko... -murmuré un poco cohibida.

- Oye, oye... No me vengas así. Seguro que tú, estabas imaginando el actor principal como Shinichi. –habló mientras me miraba picarona y con cierta malicia.

- ¡Sonoko! -grité enojada.

- Vale, vale... -rectificó- Pero te has sonrojado. -dijo señalándome y riéndose como una niña pequeña.

- Eso es mentira. -giré la cara para que no me siguiese viendo- Vamos para casa, ya pasan de las diez. -dije mirando el reloj de muñeca- Seguro que mi padre y Conan me están esperando.

Sonoko Suzuki estuvo de acuerdo. Seguidamente, nos despedimos de un par de chicas que conocíamos de la escuela. Poco después, cuando nos dispusimos irnos del lugar, escuché que alguien me llamaba.

- ¡Ran! ¿Eres tú?

Busqué con la mirada el individuo que me había llamado y en unas butacas más atrás, la encontré. Velozmente haciéndose paso entre el resto de gente, se dirigía a nosotras una mujer. Ella iba con una falda hasta las rodillas, una cazadora y una blusa roja. Se trataba de Miwaco Sato e iba acompañada de Yumi Miyamoto, su amiga y policía de patrulla.

- ¡Sato! ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunté una vez que estuvo a mi lado.

- Pues ya ves, he venido a ver esta película romántica con Yumi.

- Pero si te lo he tenido que medio rogar para que vinieras... –habló su amiga en tono gracioso y mirándola.

Todas empezamos a reír a excepción de la inspectora, que habló para intentar defenderse:

- Ya sabes que yo soy más de las películas de acción.

- Si, si, si... -le dijo irónica- Eso es lo que nos quieres hacer pensar pero, en verdad eres una romántica.

Miwako suspiró resignada.

- Bueno chicas, ¿todo bien? -preguntó la mujer para dejar de lado el anterior tema.

- Estupendamente, gracias. -hablé mientras miraba a mi acompañante en señal que le prestaran atención- Bueno, no sé si se acordaran pero, ella es mi mejor amiga, Sonoko Sukuki.

- Sí, en algún caso nos hemos visto. -ahora la inspectora miró a Yumi y se la presentó a Sonoko.

- Bueno, -dijo mi amiga- me parece que ya va siendo hora que nos vayamos.

Asentimos y nos despedimos, dándonos un cálido abrazo y dos besos en las mejillas. Poco después, la inspectora y la patrullera se fueron por una de las puertas de salida. Mientras tanto, nosotras nos quedamos en el lugar sin hacer ni decir nada. Cuando pasó un minuto, las dos nos dirigimos a la salida mientras hablábamos sobre la película.

- ¡Au! -grité dolorida cuando mi trasero se estampó contra el suelo.

Me había chocado con alguien. _Ay, que daño…_

- ¿Te encuentras bien Ran? –me preguntó mi amiga mirándome preocupada, y yo le contesté con un gruñido. A continuación Sonoko miró la causante de mi caída- …Ran…

- ¿Aoko, cómo te sientes? –escuché decir a alguien.

Levanté un poco la cabeza. Entonces vi que al suelo había otra chica en la misma posición que me encontraba. Al lado de ésta había una chica que al parecer estaba intentando ver si se encontraba bien.

- Si, si... Estoy bien... –dijo la chica con la que me había chocado.

En ese momento, las dos mantuvimos contacto visual durante unos minutos, mientras nos quedamos en completo silencio y nuestro dolor desaparecía. _Se parece tanto a mí…_

- Siento haberme chocado... -empezó a disculparse ella.

- No, si he sido yo que iba distraída...

- Sí, lo sabemos, las dos sois muy torpes. -contestaron las dos amigas mientras empezaban a reír descontroladas y nosotras fruncíamos el ceño.

- ¡Va, no pongáis esa cara! -dijo la amiga de Aoko divertida mientras continuaba riendo.

- Me llamo Ran Mouri. –le espeté sin saber bien porque.

- Aoko Nakamori, encantada de conocerte.

- Bueno chicas, ¿pueden acortar las presentaciones y levantarse o es que el suelo es muy cómodo?

Ante la broma de Sonoko, todas nos pusimos a reír, mientras Aoko y yo nos ayudábamos para levantarnos y mirábamos que estuviésemos bien. Poco después, ya nos dirigimos a la salida del cine.

La noche refrescaba, hacia un poco de frío, pero nada que no se pudiera soportar con una chaqueta. Hacia un poco de mal tiempo aunque la luna brillaba en el cielo que se encontraba completamente oscuro.

- Adiós chicas, me están esperando. –se despidió Aoko moviendo su mano.

Poco después, se fue hacia donde había un chico de nuestra misma edad. Este tenía el pelo alborotado, unos ojos azules electrizantes, e iba vestido con unos tejanos y un polo violeta._ Me suena de haberlo visto... Espera... Se parece a él... Shinichi. _Rápidamente moví mi cabeza, pero la semejanza era asombrosa.

- ¡Kaito! -saludó mi replica- ¡Ya he salido!

- Uf... ¡Cómo has tardado! –medio refunfuñó el chico.

- Venga no seas gruñón. Ya sabes que no hacía falta que me esperases, te dije que sé volver sola a mi casa.

- Eso ya lo sé, tonta. Pero lo que no iba a dejar es que fueras rondando por la calle sola a estas horas de la noche. A más, hay mucho pervertido por ahí.

- Pienso que teniéndote a ti, ya he conocido al mayor pervertido de la historia. -el chico hizo una leve mueca- Y si tan preocupado estás por mi, podías haber venido conmigo a ver la película, así no te quedabas todo el rato aquí esperando.

- ¿Yo? ¿Ir a ver una película para mujeres? ¡Qué quieres que todo el mundo se ría de mi o que!

- Te lo decía para que no te resfriaras. Solo me estaba preocupando ti, ¡imbécil!

- ¿Qué me has llamado? ¡Vuélvelo a repetir!

- Si eres sordo no es mi culpa. -dijo ella mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

Siguieron así un buen rato. A pesar de la discusión, se notaba que se querían mucho.

- No os preocupéis. Ellos son así, - aclaró la amiga de Aoko que aún estaba a nuestro lado- aunque se peleen, se tiene mucho aprecio mutuamente.

Seguidamente, se despidió diciendo que tenía prisa para llegar a su casa y marchó. Poco después, la pareja adolescente también se fue aunque un poco más relajada ya que habían parado de discutir.

No sabía el porqué pero al verlos juntos echaba de menos a alguien, a él… _Shinichi_.

- Os parecéis tanto... -empezó a decir mi amiga- Son una réplica exacta de ti y Shinichi. A más, me apuesto lo que quieras que ahora estabas pensando en él, tenias esa cara de boba tan característica cuando piensas en Shinichi.

No contesté, era verdad, ya no tenía ganas de negarlo… necesitaba que estuviese a mi lado.

Poco después, Sonoko me hizo un gesto para que emprendiésemos la marcha hacia casa. Mientras íbamos de camino, de pronto, se paró y yo hice lo mismo. Al instante, me miró a los ojos y me cogió de los hombros.

- Ran. -dijo seria, como pocas veces la había visto- No puedes seguir así, promete una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Primero me lo debes de prometer.

- Pero sino sé que es... ¿cómo quieres que te lo prometa?

- Ran, promételo.

No sé si fue su forma de decirlo tan segura y madura que no pude resistirme a prometer algo que ni siquiera sabía. Asentí con la cabeza.

- Bien, me has prometido que la próxima vez que veas a Shinchi Kudo, el hombre al que amas, le dirás tus sentimientos. –abrí la boca enormemente, sorprendida- No puedes seguir así, Ran, tú lo sabes. Debes enfrentarte a tus sentimientos y declararte, ya que él es un cobarde que tampoco te los quiere decir.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE SE LO DIGA!

- Me lo has prometido.

- Pero Sonoko esto es un tema delicado…

- Ran, como tu mejor amiga, odio verte sufrir y esta es la única solución. Además, te diré una última cosa: haz caso a tu corazón, él tiene la respuesta a este caso.

- Em… ¿Esto no lo habrás leído en una de esas revistas de cotilleos que te compras, verdad?

- Puede… Bueno, no me cambies de tema. –miró un momento el alrededor- Nos vemos el lunes en el instituto que yo ahora me voy por esa calle a mi casa. –se separó de mi, y mientras se iba siguió hablando motivada:- Adiós y cumple tu promesa. Recuerda que debe ser la próxima vez que lo veas.

- Pero… Espera… -murmuré inútilmente mientras ella desaparecía de mi alcance de visión.

_Sonoko… ¿Cómo quieres que me declare a un fanático de los detectives? _Suspiré desolada, me encontraba completamente desconcentrada, sin saber que pensar de la situación. ¡_Maldita sea! ¿¡Como le he podido prometer eso?! 'La próxima vez que veas a Shinchi Kudo, el hombre al que amas, le dirás tus sentimientos' _esa era la promesa_. Bueno, seguramente, nuestro encuentro aún está lejano… Él se preocupa más por sus casos. _

Con el pensamiento anterior, mi corazón se llenó de una misteriosa tristeza que provocó que de mis ojos empezaran a fluir pequeñas lágrimas saladas. _¡Idiota, para de llorar! _No podía, me sentía débil. Sin darme cuenta, había agachado la cabeza y me había puesto a caminar hacia delante, sin fijarme si habría algún obstáculo.

No sé cuanto caminé, pero para fastidiar más la escena, había empezado a llover como la noche anterior. Había que joderse, con el buen día que había hecho... No había pensado en traerme paraguas. Suspiré.

De pronto, mi cuerpo se chocó, aunque no sentí ningún daño. Parecía que me había estampado contra alguien, seguidamente sin levantar mi cabeza de donde estaba, murmuré:

- Lo… si-siento mucho, perdón. -hablé con un tono casi inaudible, sin moverme.

El individuo en vez de contestar o marcharse del lugar, me cogió suavemente de la barbilla y me la levantó con mucho tacto. Tenía los ojos un poco borrosos por la cantidad de lágrimas que había expulsado, y además la lluvia cada vez era más densa, aún así, le reconocí. Delante de mí se encontraba una figura masculina, la persona que era la causante de mis lágrimas.

Él… Estaba aquí.

- Shinichi…

- ¿Cuándo tiempo sin vernos, verdad, Ran?

Sentí que mi mejor amigo de la infancia intentaba mantener buena figura, aunque se le notaba consumido por una preocupación que no comprendí. Además, parecía cansado ya que percibí que había estado en una tensa situación hasta hacia pocos momentos.

No le contesté, no sabía porque, pero desde que había tocado mi piel con su mano me sentía imponente a cualquier cosa.

- Ran, -volvió a hablarme- no llores, por favor. Si lloras, como una vez ya te dije, yo lo paso mal. –concluyó mientras cariñosamente me secaba las lágrimas con la mano que había sujetado mi barbilla.

Eso no serbia para mucho ya que la lluvia caía encima de nosotros. Nuestra ropa empezaba a mojarse lentamente, aún así me encanta ese gesto que había hecho.

- N-no lloro. –dije, al fin- Solo me ha entrado un poco de lluvia en el ojo…

- No está bien mentir, Ran.

'_La próxima vez que veas a Shinchi Kudo, el hombre al que amas, le dirás tus sentimientos. No puedes seguir así, tienes que enfrentarte a tus sentimientos y declararte ya que él es un cobarde que tampoco te los quiere decir. Cumple tu promesa.' _fue lo único que me pasó en esos momentos por la mente.

No podía, era inútil. _Sin embargo… ¿qué tengo que perder?_

- Shinichi, tengo algo importante que decirte...

De pronto, sin razón ninguna, me puso su dedo en los labios, interrumpiéndome. Paré de hablar.

- Como ya te dije una vez, si mis deducciones eran ciertas, lo que tú quieres decirme y lo que yo quiero decirte, es lo mismo. –me sorprendí por su astucia y mi dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápida para mi mente. Al instante, la mano que me había estado secando las lagrimas, me agarró un mechón de cabello y me lo puso detrás de la oreja. Estaba un poco frío pero no me molestó. Seguidamente, la otra mano la bajó a mi cadera, dándome un pequeño abrazo. Entonces, mantuvimos contacto visual y le observé apasionada.

Estaba fabuloso, su cabello le caía de una forma inmejorable por su rostro empapado y su ropa, un poco movida y revuelta, lo convertía irresistible ante mis ojos. Inmediatamente, se me paró el corazón. Poco a poco, el detective fue acercando su nariz hasta la mía, rozándose suavemente. Ocupábamos el espacio intimo del otro.

- Shinichi...

_¿Qué tiene pensado hacer? Esta posición... ¿Nos vamos a…? _No me lo podía creer.

- Sssh. -digo atrevido- Ahora viene la mejor parte. -aclaró con una sonrisa picara.

Lentamente, acercó sus labios a los míos y estos se rozaron. Segundos después, inconscientemente, me acerqué hacia él queriendo hacer el beso más profundo. Mis brazos se enroscaron por detrás de su cuello, abrazándolo; mientras que Shinichi me cogía fuertemente de la cadera aprisionándome contra él. Dejé mi mente en blanco, no quería que mis pensamientos estropearan ese momento.

Por falta de oxigeno separamos nuestros labios. No sé cuanto duró, ni me importaba lo más mínimo saberlo. Nos volvimos a mirar fijamente a los ojos mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a un ritmo regular.

- Me alegro tanto de volver a verte, Ran. Estoy tan fe...

De pronto paró de hablar y se separó de mí. Se cogió fuertemente el pecho, y empezó a sudar de tal forma que era muy alarmante. Contemplé su rostro llena de frustración, nerviosismo y sin saber del todo como ayudarle.

**POVS SHINICHI/CONAN**

Mi corazón empezaba a arder, me dolía igual que horas antes cuando me había convertido en Shinichi Kudo en el museo. Notaba como mis huesos se desasían, y un sudor frío aparecía por todo el cuerpo, congelándome hasta el último musculo. Me costaba respirar y cada segundo se hacía eterno. Me iba a convertir nuevamente en Conan Edogawa el muchacho de gafas de siete años_. ¡Maldición!_

Entretanto, oía la chica que tanto amaba gritarme preocupada y histérica, mientras que de sus impecables ojos volvían a salir lágrimas. Ella se encontraba impotente por saber qué hacer.

- Shinichi... ¡SHINICHI! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡NO ME DEJES!

Gadeé._ Ran... _Todo está perdido._ Ahora ella descubrirá la verdad. La verdad de todo este caso, de mí encogida, de los hombres de negro… Todas las mentiras que me rodean... ¡Mierda! Lo único de que me lamento es que ella se entere de esta forma tan miserable y cobarde... Seguro que cuando sepa la verdad ya no me querrá volver a ver por ocultarle todo..._ Sonreí en mis adentros. _Bueno, al menos por unos instantes la he tenido entre mis brazos como Shinichi Kudo... De eso no me arrepiento. _De camino hacia aquí me he dado cuenta que la amo más que a nada en este mundo y sin ella..._ Yo no soy nada._

Cada vez me sentía más vulnerable. Ran insistía una y otra vez para que me mantuviera de pie pero, mis músculos no respondían a las órdenes de mi cerebro. De repente, mis oídos escucharon a alguien a la lejanía, este se acercaba con velocidad. El individuo era una niña que gritaba mi nombre. Poco después, averigüé que esa voz me era conocida y se trataba de Ai Haibara. Parecía que al final había algunas esperezas para mí.

- Ran… Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien… Confía en mi… -fue lo único que pude decirle en aquel momento mientras intentaba no desmayarme.

~Fin del capítulo: 12 - SENTIMIENTOS~

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con mi doceavo capítulo y el próximo ya será el final o epilogo (como prefiráis llamarle).**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? Sinceramente, a mi me ha encantado redactarlo, es el primero que subo que no tenga demasiado "misterio" (ya que es de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir) aunque encuentro que me ha salido bastante bien, espero que no me haya quedado muy "bobo".**

**Sin mucho más, una breve contestación a los reviews:**

**Lady Paper:** Ay, no sabes la gracia que me dio leer tu comentario, sobre todo la parte de que Ginzo sacaba esa escopeta... ¡Qué miedo! ¿Pero acertaría al objetivo? jejejeje xD Bueno, al final lo de Kaito&Aoko no ha sido una cita... Pero qué bonito detalle que Kaito vaya a buscar a Aoko ;) Finalmente espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Un besazo!

**DontTakeMySmile:** Hola, me gusta tenerte como lectora! Bienvenida :) Jejeje Me gusta que la nota de Kid te enganche, espero que disfrutes del fic! Un beso!

**Mystery-thief:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capi! Bueno, lo de Kaito&Aoko no ha sido exactamente una cita y con respecto a Shinichi&Ran puedo decir lo mismo... La verdad que a mi también me da algo de penita que este fic acabe aunque ya tengo un par de ideas para el próximo que haré! Sí! Seguiré escribiendo, que si no me aburro xD De momento te digo que tratará de mi ladrón favorito! Kaito Kid :3 Bueno, como siempre será de esas historias que tiene una trama misteriosa, de esas que a mí me encantan xD Sin mucho más, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo! Un besazo guapa!

**¡Y dejadme reviews, que me anima a seguir escribiendo!**

**Un beso :D**


	13. 13 - Encoger

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del fic son del derecho de su creador, Gosho Aoyama, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

13 – ENCOGER

La voz que me llamaba cada vez se hacía más entendible, acompañada también de un motor de coche. Me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos ya que estos se iban nublando, impidiéndome mi visualización. Y por encima de todo, para rematar las cosas, la lluvia me caía encima como balas traspasándome la piel.

Ran, hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para intentar sujetarme, cogiéndome de los hombros en modo que tuviera un punto de apoyo, aunque era casi inútil. Me encontraba débil.

De pronto cuando el sonido se escuchaba a nuestro lado, este paró. _Seguramente el coche haya estacionado delante de nosotros. ¿Qué querrá Haibara? ¿Qué tiene pensado?_

- Hola, Ran. -escuché que alguien decía. Poco después, recordé que esa voz era del doctor Agase- Ai y yo os acabamos de ver, por lo que hemos pensado llevarnos a Shinichi al hospital.

- Me parece bien... Aunque yo también quiero ir. -aclaró la chica, percibí que su voz estaba quebrada- No pienso dejarlo.

- Em... -murmuró el doctor, al parecer incrédulo sin saber qué decir.

- No. -interrumpió la niña de cabello en forma de melena, mientras que unos brazos gruesos me conducían hacia algún lugar. Deduje que este se trataba del doctor- Kudo necesita descansar y si tú te encuentras delante, él dirá que está bien. Debes regresar a tu casa. -descansó- Coge este paraguas, así no te mojarás.

- Me niego.

Pude suponer que Ran no estaba conforme, ella tenia claras sus ideas.

- Ran... -traje saliva- Hazle caso, por favor.

- Pero Shinichi...

- Vete a casa. La lluvia seguramente habrá calado en tu cuerpo, no querría que te resfriaras y sufrieras más por mi culpa. Cuando nos volvamos a ver lo aclaremos todo, te lo prometo.

Entonces, Agase me sentó en algún lugar que seguramente se trataba del coche, y me murmuró:

- Ahora nos vamos Shinichi, dura un poquito más.

Por enésima vez, jadeé, demostrando que me costaba respirar regularmente. Por todo lo sucedido, había perdido la noción del tiempo y mi cuerpo cada vez me pesaba más.

Escuché una breve despedida aunque no la entendí por la distancia y mi lamentable estado. De pronto, el coche volvió a avanzar. Dejé ir un grito de profundo dolor, ya no podía más. Parecía que mi cuerpo fuera a estallar mientras que mi cerebro se repetía una y otra vez que este era mi fin.

Al instante de esos pensamientos, volví abrir los ojos, encontrándome que ya tenía el cuerpo de Conan Edogawa. A continuación, todos aquellos malestares que había mantenido hasta hacia segundos desaparecieron como una suave brisa de verano. Llevé mi vista a la vestimenta que traía puesta para comprobar que la ropa de adolescente me quedaba inmensamente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –empezó a preguntarme el doctor y después prosiguió sin dejar de mirar la carretera- Tienes ropa nueva a tu lado.

_Hiroshi, Ai... _Me vestí en un santiamén, sin tiempo para perder, con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa roja. Después, la ropa que me había quitado, la dejé bien puesta en el lugar de la otra.

- Estoy bien. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Los dos individuos iban sentados en la parte delante mientras que yo en la de atrás. Ellos cruzaron una mirada y poco después el doctor habló:

- Por lo que veo, Ai tenía razón, en aquel museo iba a pasar algo.

Le miré intrigado por lo que ella prosiguió:

- Después de darte la mochila diciéndote que la abrieras en "extrema urgencia" -recalcó bien esas palabras- llegué a casa del doctor. Él ya estaba informado de mis sospechas y pensamos que lo mejor sería vigilarte aunque, no nos permitieron entrar al museo por lo que nos quedamos a fuera en el coche.

- Vale, vale… Pero aún sigo sin entenderte. ¿Por qué me diste la mochila? ¿Qué necesidad tenias? -en ese momento me vino la respuesta. _Claro…-_ ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Sabías que 'ellos' iban a aparecer? Los de la Organización.

- ¿Te los has encontrado? -murmuró con un tono casi inaudible y una voz entrecortada.

- Sí, asesinaron a un hombre que les debía dinero.

- Muy típico de ellos aunque no estaba informada de nada de sus planes, seguro que hubo momentos en los cuales pensaste que me había vuelto a unir.

- ¿Entonces… Por qué?

- Simplemente tuve unos escalofríos o quizá, más bien, una sensación que me avisó. Una sensación que me congeló en más de una ocasión el cerebro y me decía que ellos estaban cerca, por lo que pensé en ayudarte para intentar protegerte. Pero, claro está, sin preocuparte ya que tampoco estaba segura.

_¿Sensación? Ella también..._ Suspiré. Ésta aventura había sido dura para todos... Más valía pasar página, ya no había nada que hacer, aunque, no obstante, lo más probable es que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar nuevamente con los de la Organización, no me cabía ninguna duda.

- Gracias por venir, -les agradecí- al menos de esta forma Ran podrá seguir estando fuera de peligro ya que no sabe nada.

- Eso ya no importa, Kudo. -dijo Haibara- ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrás aguantar sin explicárselo todo? Imagino que te mueres por relatárselo todo a tu novia. Los de la Organización ya te han visto en tu forma normal de Shinichi y supongo que no se quedaran en brazos cruzados, todos estamos en una situación critica.

En ese momento llegamos a casa de los Mouri, por lo que Agase estacionó.

- Puede que tengas razón. -me miró seria- Aunque lo que tengo seguro es que pase lo pase, nunca permitiré que le pase nada, bajo ningún concepto, ni a ella ni a nadie, moriré si hace falta para a conseguirlo. Recuerda esto: ninguna vida vale más ni menos que otra, todas son intocables. -aclaré convencido.

El vehículo se llenó de silencio, y decidí que era el momento de bajarme e ir a casa.

- Shinichi, ¿ese de allí no es el detective Mouri? -preguntó el doctor mientras a señalaba al susodicho.

Me fijé hacia la dirección que mencionaba y vi que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

- Hasta la vista. -me despedí mientras cerraba la puerta y me dirigía al tio.

Observé que la lluvia había cesado, cosa que agradecí en silencio.

- ¡Hola! –saludé enérgico a Kogoro. Poco después, vi que en su mano derecha llevaba la mochila que me había dado anteriormente Haibara.

- ¡Mocoso! -se sorprendió al verme- Ten, te dejaste esto en el museo, me lo dio Hakuba y ya te vale irte con el doctor sin avisar. –seguidamente, me entregó el objeto.

Me extrañó que dijera eso de que me había ido con Hiroshi pero, poco después, pensé que eso había sido la escusa que el detective londinense había utilizado.

- Mira, ese ladronzuelo me ha devuelto mi querido móvil. –Kogoro me enseñó el aparato- Seguramente le asusté y se fue con el rabo entre las piernas. -empezó a reír a carcajadas. _¿Me estas vacilando o qué? _Se preguntaba mi subconsciencia burlesca- Aunque... ¡A buenas horas me lo da! La próxima vez que lo vea... -levantó su puño- ¡Le estiraré tanto las orejas que se las dejaré como Dumbo! -volvió a reír.

_Pues verte así, si que asustas al personal..._

Sin mucho más, subimos las escales hasta llegar a casa. Una vez arriba, el detective picó a la puerta y Ran, que al parecer ya había llegado, nos abrió. Entré rápidamente, sin observar demasiado el rostro de la chica, si ahora la miraba me sonrojaría ya que no dejaría de pensar en el... beso. Con solo pensarlo, ya me ponía nervioso. _Uf... _

Murmuré un "hola" para después dirigirme a mi habitación. Cuando estuve en ésta, abrí la mochila y la vacié tirando el contenido encima de la cama. Como ya sabía, había el estuche y la ropa. Mientras lo iba ordenando, encontré una nota de papel. _¿Qué hace esto aquí?_ La cogí y empecé a leerla, intrigado:

"Querido Kudo,

Como ya habrás visto le he pedido al detective Mouri que te entregase la mochila que recientemente te dejaste en el museo. Él, milagrosamente, se encuentra en buen estado aunque deberá hacer descanso durante un par de días ya que el puñetazo que recibió por parte del difundo señor Taheo Keo le causó bastante dolor.

Por lo que respecta a lo sucedido en el museo me he hecho cargo. He preferido no incluir a la "Organización de los Hombres de Negro" ya que sería un tanto complicado explicar tal acontecimiento, por lo que el caso de la muerte del señor Taheo Keo (que lo expliqué a los inspectores una vez me los encontré y tú te fueras) ha quedado como suicidio por la frustración al no haber asesinado a su socio.

Por lo que respecta a Kaito Kid, les he contado que él se disfrazó de Miwako Sato. La joya ha sido devuelta a Kenzo Gaho aunque este deberá pasar unos cuantos años en prisión por la corrupción, entre otros casos que se han descubierto.

Finalmente, decirte que siendo adolescente o niño, siempre podrás contar con mi ayuda. Ésta noche, lo he averiguado. Sinceramente, ya llevaba algún tiempo dándome cuenta que Conan Edogawa era demasiado perspicaz para su edad aunque nunca había acabado de investigar lo suficiente. Lo he tenido todo claro desde que salirte del servicio, ya que entraste como Edogawa y saliste como Kudo, y eso me pareció bastante curioso; a más, cuando hablaste de que Kid había robado el móvil, hubo algunas partes que las relataste como si tú fueras Conan. Me gustaría que me contaras como te convertiste en Conan y saber la relación que tienes con esa "Organización", no como estorbo, más bien me podrías considerar un colaborador para poder arrestarlos, haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano.

Tu compañero,

Saguru Hakuba.

P.D: Cuídate."

Me quedé sin palabras. Aún así, de una cosa estaba convencido: él me había descubierto y me había ofrecido su colaboración. No hacía falta pensármelo, tanto él como yo sabíamos que iba a aceptar.

Seguidamente, segundos después de leer la nota y tener un escaso minuto para reflexionar sobre ella, la puerta se abrió. Se trataba de Ran. Mientras ella accedía a la habitación, guardé disimuladamente la carta del londinense en el bolsillo del pantalón. La chica cerró cautelosa la puerta y se apoyó en ésta.

A continuación, vi que se había cambiado de ropa. Ella llevaba puesto un camisón por pijama de color azul cielo que le quedaba ideal. Poco después, levantó la cabeza, mirando el techo y una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Conan? –preguntó, dulcemente.

- Di-dime Ran.

- Ahora más que nunca estoy convencida que todo puede ser eterno, hasta el amor. -me miró directamente a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa que con ella reflejaba una auténtica felicidad- ¿Tu qué piensas?

Esas fueron las palabras que me hicieron saber que ella sabía toda la verdad.

~Fin del fic: LÁGRIMA DE DIOS~

* * *

Vale, vale... Me parece que se me había olvidado decir que me encantan los finales abiertos jejeje xD Y de esta forma acaba **Lágrima de Dios** con un final bastante "perplejo y confuso" ya que si es un fic de misterio, intriga y suspenso, pienso que lo más idóneo es un final así.

¡No me matéis, por favor! Jajajaja ;)

Gracias a todas las personitas que se han pasado por este fic, sobretodo una mención especial a **Mystey-thief** que siempre ha estado para darme su opinión y sus 'sutiles amenazas' jejeje xD Te debo mucho :3 También mencionar a **Lady Paper**, **danitax-chan**, **RGG**, **Laurii19**, **V1ct0r99h66**, **DontTakeMySmile**, **Ran**, **kvinny**, **anonimo**, **Aoko45**, **Seol**. ¡Espero no olvidarme de nadie! :) Os amo, de verdad^^

Ahora sí, me gustaría decir unas palabras. *Aplausos* Jejeje xD

Con este fic, **Lágrima de Dios**, pienso que me he "estrenado" en ésta página y mientras lo he escrito, -que han sido unos seis meses- me lo he pasado en grande, a más de conocer muchas personitas. Espero que os haya gustado todo este caso que a Conan le ha pasado ya que para mí ha sido mucho trabajo por la parte de crear misterio, aunque también muy satisfactorio… ¡Me encanta el resultado!

También mencionar que he notado un gran avance en mi escritura ya que pienso que redacto un poco mejor que antes. A mí eso me llena de esperanza para seguir escribiendo. También pido disculpas si algunas de mis faltas ortográficas o la estructura de una oración, os hayan causado dolor de ojos jajaja xD.

Sin mucho más, me gustaría decir que si a alguien le ha gustado el estilo que tengo, está abiertamente invitado a pasarse por mi nuevo fic titulado '**Luz blanca y negra**' (espero tenerlo publicado en breves).

¡Un beso enorme a todos los que habéis llegado a leer hasta aquí! :D

By: Detectiveconanvsmagickaitokid.


End file.
